Interagency Cooperation
by Bard15
Summary: The pain, heartache and comraderie between agents as they say goodbye to one of their own they realize they all work for the same team. The FBI & NCIS teams cross paths again when cases collide, putting an undercover Deeks in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Interagency Cooperation**

Bard15

Summary: this will be slightly AU because I'm sure it doesn't exactly mesh with both shows timelines. This just came to me when I was watching numbers and noticed an actress that had been on both NCIS LA and Numbers…she was an LAPD detective on both shows, just worked in different departments. On NCIS she was Deeks handler in Human Traffic (Jess Traynor), on Numbers she worked bomb squad. Since I'm posting under NCIS LA I'm going with Jess Traynor.

A/N: hope it doesn't suck to much...I've been grading papers and writing lessons for three days trying to get ready for school to start (oh, joy)...I needed a break and this idea just came to me...wrote it in like two hours, so let the reader beware!

Right now it's kind of a friendship fic but I would like to add chapters and turn it into a case story, with the teams working together on a case (esp something with Sam and Colby since they both have military backgrounds…or maybe some Colby & Deeks friendship with surfing or something…no slash; why waste perfectly good looking men!)

***NUMB3RS***NCIS LA***NUMB3RS*** NCIS LA***

It was a beautiful LA day…a day Marty Deeks would love to be out on the waves, or interrogating a bad guy, or drinking stale coffee on a ten hour stake out; to be anyplace but here.

Jess Traynor didn't have family in the area nor a lot of friends, so the arrangements had fallen to the HR department of the PD, which in turn fell to Marty, he felt he owed her and needed to do something to make her service more personal.

A majority of the seats in the funeral home were filled with colleagues and associates, some Marty recognized from the LAPD some he didn't. He was surprised when the NCIS team showed up, maybe Kensi he could understand; they were partners of a sort when he worked cases with the agency…but Sam and Callen had definitely been a surprise.

"Hey Deeks, how ya' holding up?" Kensi asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, while exchanging concerned looks over his head with Sam and Callen.

It had only been a few days since the close of the case that nearly took his life and he still had the injuries to prove it. They noted he walked carefully, an arm always pressed over injured and bruised ribs and the cuts and abrasions on his face were now sporting mottled bruising; his sunken, dark rimmed eyes showing the depths of his exhaustion and grief.

With a heavy sigh and a mirthless chuckle her replied, "I've had better days you know…"

"You sure you're up for all this," Callen asked. "The doctor said you needed to take it easy…when's the last time you ate or slept?"

"I gotta be her for Jess…" Deeks said quietly.

"You don't have to do it alone…we're here to help you," Kensi said earnestly.

"We know its tough losing anyone in the field…more-so when it's your partner," Sam said solemnly, laying a strong hand on Deeks other shoulder he continued, "We're here if you need us."

With a smile that didn't reach his eyes he replied, "Thanks guys…means a lot…she was a good friend, a good cop…"

"She was willing to do whatever it took…" Callen commented, letting the rest of it hang.

They all knew she had been willing to do anything, up to and including putting herself in the direct line of fire…and she had paid the ultimate price for that dedication.

Looking around the room Sam asked, "All these people LAPD?"

"No…Jess worked in a few departments during her time with the PD…had quite a few contacts…some of them must be from those agencies." Marty said, also running his eye over the room.

Marty noticed a few new people enter the room and look around with some uncertainty. "Thanks for everything guys…I need to go mingle…"

Deeks approached the three men, holding out his hand. "Marty Deeks…you here for the memorial service for Jess Traynor?"

Returning the handshake, Don Epps said, "Yeah; Don Epps, my bother Charlie and this is Colby Granger."

"Marty Deeks, you were her partner on the case. Sorry for your loss, she was a hell of a detective. Wish we were meeting under different circumstances," Colby said.

"Yeah, me too," Deeks replied, asking, "So how did you guys know Jess…Detective Traynor?

"A case a couple years ago…the letter bombings…" Don supplied.

"She did get around…" Marty said with a mirthless chuckle. "Wait, that was the case she worked with the feds; the bomber planted the bomb in her car? You know that's one of the reasons she changed departments…and look where that got her."

"Yeah, that was our case." Don said.

"Epps…Epps, Agent Don Epps then?" he said, realization dawning and the first real smile in days appearing on his face. "She had a lot to say about you agent."

Exchanging an uncomfortable look with a now snickering Colby and Charlie, Don said. "Yeah, I'm sure none of it good."

"Ah, no, said you were a damn good agent…just a real, uh…well…"

"A real what," Don asked suspiciously.

"She, uh, said you were a real hard ass," Deeks finally answered, the grin on his face taking the sting from his words, "Must come with the suit."

"Yeah, well she was a good judge of character," Charlie said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Hey, she wasn't real fond of you when you snatched her suspect out from under her…" Don teased back.

"That's make you Charlie Epps…the math guy…" Deeks asked. "Solving cases with math…"

"Uh, yeah, the math guy," Charlie said with a shrug. "And I'll have you know math has many practical applica…."

"Not the time Charlie," Don interrupted, turning to Deeks. "Do not get him started."

With an amused snort Deeks commented, "Murder, math and mayhem…"

A moment of uncomfortable silence came over the group before Colby asked quietly, "I hope you got whoever did this."

Face suddenly hard Deeks answered a little more harshly than he intended. "Put the bullet in the bastard myself."

The outburst got the attention of several near-by groups including Callen and Sam, who moved up to stand near Deeks.

"Problem, gentlemen," Sam asked.

"It's okay Sam; we were just talking about Jess…"

"Look, sorry, didn't mean to bring it up…" Don explained.

"No, it's okay, it was me…just not quite done processing, you know…" Deeks interjected, holding a hand out to keep Sam from moving into the feds space.

Callen noticed Deeks was hunched over his injured ribs more so than when they first came in and his breathing was starting to sound a little ragged. "Deeks, you all right, you don't sound too good?"

"I'm fine…just need to…" Deeks never got any farther before his eyes suddenly rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

Sam grabbed him before he hit the floor, throwing one arm over his shoulder and trying to gently support the Detective around the waist without putting undo pressure on his injured torso.

"G., get us an ambulance…" Sam said.

Meanwhile Colby had come up on the other side of the unconscious man and helped take some of the weight, causing Sam to comment. "It's his ribs, watch out for his ribs."

"Over here," Don said, waving the group to a small alcove with a small couch, "Charlie, find us some water."

Settling him gently onto the couch Sam muttered, "I knew we shouldn't have let you outa' the hospital…damn stubborn…."

Sam's quiet rant was cut off by the approach of Callen and Kensi. "The ambulance is on the way…how is he?"

"Still out, having problems breathing…has to be his ribs," Sam said. "He shouldn't have been out of the hospital…"

"Yeah, well he wasn't gonna be stopped. He was determined to be here." Callen said.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Don asked.

"Oh, he will be if I have to tie him to that hospital bed myself…he's not goin' anywhere this time 'til the doctor releases him," Sam groused.

"Thanks for the help." Callen said, reaching out to shake Don then Colby's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to help." Don said. "Just hope he's gonna be okay."

"He will be, I'll kill him if he's not," Kensi said from her kneeling position by her partner.

The two agents both raised an eye at Kensi's comment, causing Callen to chuckle, "Ah Deeks just has a way of bringing out the best in his partners.

"Must be why he got along so well with Traynor," Colby commented. "She definitely had a way with people…not."

"I thought Traynor was his partner?" Don asked.

"Where'd you work with Traynor?" Sam countered.

"Bombing case a few years ago…she brought in our guys to help out." Don said, making introductions, "Don Epps, FBI; Agent Granger and Professor Epps."

"Wait…Epps, Professor Charles Epps?" Callen questioned.

"Yeah, that's me," Charlie answered. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I have heard your name mentioned a few times…you've done some work with NSA and Homeland security," Callen explained. "Hetty mentioned you a few times."

"Hetty? You mean Henrietta Lang," Charlie asked. "Last time I spoke with her she was taking the operations position at NCIS Special Ops."

"That she did." Callen said, holding out a hand to Charlie he shook it while making introductions, "NCIS Agents Callen, Sam Hannah and Kensi Blye; NCIS Special Ops."

Sam looked at his partner incredulously at the forthright introduction, "G?"

Giving his partner a smirk, Callen answered the unspoken question, "Don't look so surprised Sam. The professor here has a higher security clearance than we do."

With an embarrassed chuckle and shrug, Charlie interjected, "Well, I don't know about that…"

"So, what, you know their boss?" Don asked.

"Yeah, worked on some statistical analysis for some NSA cases involving…." Charlie said, trailing off with a shrug, "…uh, that I'm not supposed to talk about."

Sam just frowned, "After all the ops we've been on and a math professor has a higher clearance."

"How do you think I feel, my baby brother has a higher clearance than I do at the FBI," Don said with a laugh.

A sudden groan got everyone's attention as they turned to the injured man stirring on the couch. Deeks looked at the assemble crowd with bleary eyes before saying, "Having a party without me?"

"No, you idiot…you're the man of honor…" Kensi said.

Just then a few uniforms were seen showing the EMT's through the crowd.

"And your chariot awaits," Callen commented as the EMT's came up to the group.

"Ah, what…no, really, I'm fine…" Deeks said quickly, spotting the EMT's.

"No, you're not." Sam said pointedly. "Now you're gonna let these nice men take you back to the hospital or I'm gonna drag you there myself and tie you to the bed 'til the doctor says you're well enough to leave."

"Oh, Sam, kinky…really though, I'm fine…" Deeks joked as he tried to rise from the couch, only to gasp in pain and fall back into the couch breathing heavy.

"Fine huh," Sam snarked.

Suddenly defeated Deeks said quietly, "But Jess, the service…"

"Deeks, she wouldn't want you to kill yourself…she would want you to take care of yourself," Kensi said. "There are plenty of people here for Jess…right now, let us take care of you…."

With a pained sigh, Deeks gave a small nod so Kensi moved aside to let the paramedics to her partner.

The agents watched as the paramedics quickly assessed and loaded the injured man onto the gurney and wheeled him towards the waiting ambulance, his partner by his side.

Pulling out his card, Charlie handed it to Callen. "Here, take my card, let us know he's gonna be alright and tell Hetty I said hi."

Callen took the card and nodded. "I'll let Hetty know."

The men shook hands once again before Colby said, "I think the service is about to start, we need to find seats if we're staying."

They all nodded…they would stay for Traynor, but they would also stay for Deeks…to have his back, because that's what a team did…whether in a fire fight or an emotional one, they would support each other…no matter what the agency.

The End…..for now?


	2. Chapter 2

INTERAGENCY COOPERATION

CHAPTER 2

"In the Middle of a Maelstrom"

Summary: The agents of NCIS Special Ops & the FBI meet up again when their cases collide as the agencies hunt for stolen pathogens, terrorists and an unusual street gang...putting an undercover Deeks in the middle. Story takes place a few months after the funeral (NCIS LA epi. -"Human Traffic"), from chapter one. Deeks is still bouncing back and forth between LAPD and NCIS.

A/N: I find it interesting that on Numb3rs & NCIS LA they talk a lot about LAPD working with them to set up stings, road blocks and BOLO's, etc. So I figure, sooner or later one of Marty's cases would cross paths with an FBI's case, and how would his NCIS team feel about "their detective" being used by another federal agency; and how does Marty feel being pulled in so many different directions?

A/N: I'm picturing the "Benefactors" gang to be like the TV Leverage team only on the 'wrong' side of the law.

***NCIS LA*****NUMB3RS*****NCIS LA*****NUMB3RS**

The stillness of the night was shattered by the sound of multiple gunshots echoing through the Biology building; moments later, three, darkly dressed men came crashing out of the building at full tilt and flying into the open side of a dark colored van that screeched out of the parking lot.

Seconds later a man dressed as a security guard, flies out of the door and fires off a few shots at the fleeing van.

**NCIS LANUMBERS**

The area was bustling with LAPD when the two dark colored SUV's pulled up to the scene and several men in suits got out.

Lt. Gary Walker of the LAPD Gang Task Force recognized the men and broke off from the scene to meet them.

"Epps," Gary acknowledged, nodding to the other men a few paces behind him.

"Hey Gary, what 'a' ya got," Don asked as his eyes swept the area.

"Got a dead suspect, a dead scientist and three missing vials of a weapons grade pathogen," Gary reported succinctly.

Don raised his eyebrows in surprised, "Does this have some gang connection?"

Gary motioned for Don and his agents to follow him into the building, leading them to the crime scene.

"Dead suspect is an affiliate to a new gang in LA." Gary said, pointing to the body bag being loaded on a gurney.

"About six months ago the task force was made aware of a new gang that moved into the area, call themselves 'The Benefactors'; word on the street is that this group will do any job for the right price. What's unusual about this group is that they have very few core members, when they take a job they go out and "recruit" the needed talent from the locals, trying to keep their hands clean, so we haven't been able to directly tie this group to anything. The area gangs have been up in arms about their people being used...couple gang bangers have ended up on slabs downtown for refusing 'The Benefactors' job offers; and if they can't find what they need on the streets then the Benefactors seem to move on to the average citizen...a computer tech from a downtown firm was reported missing about ten days ago, found him yesterday in his apartment, shot execution style and rumored to have been approached about doing a 'job' for the Benefactors."

"Anyone know what kind of job the Benefactors needed the tech to do," Colby asked.

"The guy was low level tech at a computer firm...didn't have access to anything significant. Nothing about him stood out, until tonight...he graduated from Cal Sci," Gary said.

"And now we have missing pathogens," David mused, "So maybe the gang needed the information on the pathogens or the security systems."

"Good possibility," Gary agreed.

"So we need to listen to the chatter...see if anyone is in the market for biologic weapons," Don said.

"We know the group was hired to steal it for an overseas buyer," Gary interjected.

"How," Don asked in surprise.

"Got an undercover in place...been in sporadic contact with The Benefactors for the last six weeks..." Gary supplied.

"Guy must have one hell of a cover story, doesn't sound like this group messes around," David commented.

"Dirty cop with judicial skills can go a long way for this group...getting them out of a few legal jams, heads up to a few stings and he was in," Gary said with an amused chuckle, "He's one of the best...could sell ice to Eskimo's."

"Where was your guy tonight," Colby asked.

Now Gary frowned, "He contacted us about seventy-two hours ago with sketchy Intel on their latest job...he knew they were planning on stealing weapons material for an overseas buyer...he just wasn't in the know as to the who or what...LAPD had their eye on major weapons distributors and alerted the military bases...wasn't until one of the officers recognized the suspect from the daily updates that they called me in. If we had made the connection between the dead tech and his connection to Cal Sci sooner we might have prevented this."

"Sound like your man wasn't in on the kidnapping of the computer tech or he would have reported in," David commented.

"Seventy-two hours...and you haven't heard from him since," Colby commented, adding grimly, "That's a long time to be out of contact."

Gary nodded grimly, "I know the boy can get himself out of a tight spot but these guys are ruthless."

The agents nodded in sympathy. "We'll check into the overseas angle, see who has feelers out for biologic weapons tech."

Just then an LAPD officer approached the group, "Lt., security has the tapes cued up and they also made us a copy."

"Let's see what we got," Gary said, following the young officer. Don, Colby and David fell in behind the officers.

The men watched the multiple screens that showed the various labs and hallways in the Biologic section of the science wing, after several moments the hall camera's leading to the dead scientists lab went to snow, but moments later the screen in the lab showed the door being slowly opened and four, masked men entering.

"Why do we have camera's in the lab and not in the hall," Don asked the tech.

"All the hall cameras in all the buildings are on the same school wide system, can be accessed from any security office on campus...some of the labs, because of the sensitive nature of the research, are on individual closed systems...so even if they cut off the main access the closed systems are safe and continue recording." The tech explained.

_The men move through the lab with stealth and efficiency...one staying at the door as look out, one moving towards the office and two going to check the storage freezers._

_After about ninety seconds they noted the man at the door, frantically trying to get the attention of the others in the room, and moving away from the door._

"The cameras aren't functioning but we know this is where Dr. Carlson came in," the tech commented.

_The four men made it to various hiding places in the lab as the door was seen to open again, an older gentleman entered, flipping on the lights and heading towards the back to his office._

_The office was much too small to offer cover for the thief and the professor turned on the lights to his office to find a gun in his face. Back-peddling out of the room offered no escape as he stumbled into the other three men._

_The one from the office grabbed the professor roughly and dragged him back into the room, shoving him forcefully into his desk chair and waving a gun towards the computer._

_The professor shook his head vigorously, and the thief pushed his weapon into the man's forehead. Another thief was then seen moving up and pushing the weapon away and then stooping down to say something to the professor._

_The professor seemed to deflate and nodded his head to whatever the stooping man said, then turned and booted up his computer._

_Another of the thieves was seen to put what they could only assume was a flash drive into the hard drive and a few moments later retrieve and pocket it._

_The first thief then pulled the professor up out of his seat and pushed him back into the lab, waving his gun toward the freezers. The professor again looked to be protesting and the thief again raised his gun, only for other thief to again intervene and lead the professor to the freezers._

"You think that's your man with them?" Don asked, looking over at Gary. "He keeps running interference for the professor."

"Might be...he wasn't recruited to be a thief though, he handles their legal matters," Gary mused. "Might be a test of his loyalties..."

The agents and officer continued to watch the silent video feed.

_The professor had opened the freezer and gently pulled out a small silver box and reluctantly opened it at the gun waving by the first thief. The thief nodded and motioned for one of the other thieves to place the silver box into a small cooler that had been retrieved from a nearby shelf._

_The thief motioned for two of the men to head out the door, leaving himself, thief #2 and the professor alone. The professors eyes got wide and he took a few steps back to hit the freezer, raising his hands in the classic defense posture as the thief raised his gun to the professor yet again._

_The second thief grabbed his arm in apparent protest but was angrily shaken off. Though they could not hear the words or even see the thieves' faces they knew from the body language that they two men were having a heated argument._

_During the argument the professor began inching away from the two men, and had just reached for the nearby fire alarm when the first thief suddenly looked up, raised his gun and fired in one fluid motion._

_The second thief moved towards the downed man while it was obvious the shooter was anxious to leave and motioned towards the door. The second guy looked up and said something then went out the door._

_They watched the thief check the professor for a pulse and drop his head when it was obvious he didn't find one. He then stood up and went to the office was seen to write something on a piece of paper before leaving the scene._

The tech stopped the tape and looked at the agents, "That's it; since they disabled the main system we don't have the hallways or the outside, the security officer was who was checking on the disabled cameras came upon two of the suspects and managed to shot one as they fled."

"Let's see what CS techs found in the professors office," Don said as they all filed out of the security office.

The lab area was still a scene of organized chaos as the officers and crime scene techs went about their jobs.

"Good, Lt. Walker, we were about to come looking for you," a young officer said, approaching the group and holding up a large evidence bag with a piece of paper in it, "The tech guys found this...seems to have been left for you."

Walker took the bag and looked at the message...

**Walker...beyond Benefactors...Amal Hamat...Hetty...**

The officer sighed loudly, running a tired hand over his face. "Dammit,"

"Gary?" Don questioned in concern.

Gary handed the note to Don who skimmed it and handed it off to the other two agents to read...

"Hetty, who's that," Colby asked.

"Hetty is a very scary little woman who happens to run the LA special ops for NCIS...and if Deeks wants her team involved then we're dealing with some heavy hitters...no doubt terrorists..." Walker answered gravely.

"And your man would know about NCIS special ops how, they don't exactly advertise..." Colby asked, remembering a few run- ins he himself had had with them when working army CID.

Gary couldn't help a small chuckle, "Would you believe he is the liaison officer between LAPD and NCIS; apparently, they crossed paths a few years ago when their cases crossed and somehow he seems to work with them as much as he does LAPD."

"Busy man," David commented.

"He's that good, been rumored Hetty wants him as an agent, but so far he's still with LAPD." Gary said. "Just not looking forward to telling her we lost one of her favorite boys."

Don looked over at Colby, running a hand through his short hair, a confused look on his face, "Colb, why does this all sound familiar to me; NCIS, and the name, Hetty?"

Colby thought for a minute, then nodded, "The funeral, about four months ago...we met those NCIS agents and Traynor's partner...they mentioned a Henrietta Lang; remember, Charlie knew her..."

Don nodded, "What was the detectives name...Dan, no, Derrick...Deer..."

Walker looked at the agents and asked slowly, "Deeks?"

**NCIS LANUMB3RS**

The whistle alerted the three NCIS agents that they had a new case.

Filing into ops the agents took up their usual positions waiting to hear about their latest assignment.

"Mr. Beale," Hetty said.

Eric pulled up the robbery footage and began to narrate as they agents watched the video, "Last night a gang that the LAPD has had under investigation broke into a biology lab at Cal Sci and stole three vials of weapons grade pathogens, and the professor in charge of the research project was killed. LAPD first contacted the FBI but now they want our help."

"Another agency just handing over a case...why," Callen asked with suspicion.

"Because they have good Intel that the pathogens are going to an overseas buyer...quite possible a terrorist group and since the FBI is limited to the US borders they need our help," Hetty began to explain.

Eyeing Hetty suspiciously, Kensi asked, "Hetty, if LAPD was first on the scene why didn't Deeks contact us about this last night...why go to the FBI first?"

"I can answer that," a new voice said from the doorway and the agents were surprised to see a uniformed officer and three men in suits standing at the entrance to the ops center.

"Lt. Walker I presume, and these must be the agents from the FBI," Hetty said as she approached the four men.

"Ms. Lang," Gary greeted the woman then turned to introduce the agents. "This is Lead Agent Don Epps, Agent David Sinclair, and Agent Colby Granger."

Hetty nodded, "Agent Epps, nice to meet you, your brother speaks very highly of you."

"Thanks for that, he said...well, he didn't actually say anything about you; classified and all," Don said with a chuckle.

Hetty just nodded and gave one of her knowing little smiles before turning to her agents, "These are agents Callen, Sam Hannah and Kensi Blye."

"We've actually already met," Callen said. "You came to Traynor's funeral."

The agents traded nods, Sam looked around all the 'agents' and officer in the room before asking pointedly, "So, what aren't you telling us Hetty? No offense to Lt. Walker, but why isn't Deeks the one filling us in on all of this?"

"Lt. Walker, perhaps you need to fill in the team on Mr. Deeks latest assignment." Hetty said.

Looking at the screen, stopped midway through the robbery, Gary said, "Finish the tape."

The room was silent as the agents watched the robbery play out. When the agents turned back to Walker and the three FBI agents Gary was holding out the evidence bag with the note.

It was quickly passed around the room, "Deeks wrote this? So he was involved with the robbery."

"He's been undercover with the group for about six weeks or so," Gary said and proceeded to give the NCIS agents the same case Intel he had given the FBI the night before.

"And you haven't heard from him in almost four days and we're just now hearing about it, last time LAPD lost contact with Deeks on an undercover he nearly died and that was only for fifteen hours," Callen ground out angrily.

"It was a local gang, when we got the Intel on the weapons we informed the proper agencies. There was nothing to indicate the need for other agencies involvement, much less NCIS..." Gary defended.

"Until now," Callen interjected.

"Mr. Beale, you and Miss Jones need to alert Homeland Security, have the airports on elevated security...we need to know if any known terrorists with a link to Amal Hamat are entering or leaving the country in the next forty-eight hours."

"On it Hetty," Eric said, turning to his computer.

"What do you know about this gang...do you think they're on to Deeks," Callen demanded.

"I wish I knew the answer to that," Gary said with a worried sigh.

ncis la numb3rs ncis la numb3rs ncis la

Deeks was standing, staring out a dining room window. He was starting to really feel the pressure; he'd been out of contact with his handlers before, but never for this long. He desperately hoped that Walker found his note and contacted Hetty...the LAPD were in over their heads on this one; hell, who was he kidding, he was in over his head on this one, and time was running out of time.

"Marty, what's got you so antsy lately," said a tall, thin red headed man that came out of the kitchen carrying two coffee mugs.

Deeks turned to the man and took the proffered mug, taking a quick sip, "Just not used to being so cooped up man, haven't been surfin' for days ya' know; and I do have a 'regular' job I need to get back to soon before someone starts getting' suspicious."

The man laughed easily, "You're like a kid without his Ritalin, you know that...we gotta stay off the grid 'til the buy...with Harris getting' capped we can't afford for the cops to link us to him...you know that."

"Yeah, I know it's just hard being out of the loop and all...you'd think by now Terry would trust me...fill me in on what's going down," Deeks grumbled.

"Ah, man, don't take it personal...Terry don't trust no one...hell, I've been with him for three years and I'm still 'need-to-know' half the time," the man replied, "Listen, how 'bout a game of cards; when Terry gets back we'll see about talking him into a quick trip to the beach."

"Yeah, sounds good," Deeks said with a sigh, "So how do ya' wanna lose today Frank?"

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

**A/N; sorry for the delay...got to many pans (stories) going at once...starting off a little slow, but when you have a case story ya' gotta lay the ground work...**

**...preview of next chapter—Deeks finally contacts his handler and the teams make plans to catch the Benefactors in the act...and retrieve the pathogens...but two more agents will have to risk their lives undercover when the terrorists up the ante...**


	3. Chapter 3

**INTERAGENCY COOPERATION**

**CHAPTER 3**

Summary: Deeks finally contacts his handler and two more agents must go undercover

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

To Deeks surprised and relief Terry Cooper, the ring leader of the Benefactors, was willing to let them head to the beach that afternoon with a very dire warning to keep in on the low down and not draw any attention to themselves...it had been four days and so far no cops, but Terry wasn't taking any chances.

Now all Deeks had to do was find a way to slip Frank and contact his LAPD handler...

"Hey, I'm gonna catch another wave or two then lets hit the little pub on the pier...why don't you go ahead and get us set up," Deeks said as he came out to of the water.

"Yeah, sounds good...we don't need to be back for another hour or so," Frank said as he gather his belongings, "See ya' in a few."

Deeks watched until he saw Frank going up the steps to the pier then pulled his cell, waiting impatiently to be connected, "Deeks for Walker."

"Deeks, are you alright...you have a lot of people worried," Walker said without preamble.

"I'm fine...Cooper was so paranoid after Martin was taken out during the robbery that he made us ditch out cells and has kept us off the grid and holed up one of his safe houses; you get my note?"

"Yeah, NCIS is in the loop...what have you got for us," Walker asked.

"Not much, Cooper is keeping it all close to the vest...I know his buyer is due in in the next forty-eight hours but he still hasn't given up the location..."

"Your Ms. Lang has alerted Homeland security and airport security for suspected Amal Hamat followers entering the country," Walker said. "If you think your cover is secure then your NCIS buddies want to let the buy play out...take out the terrorists and the gang."

"Yeah, figured as much...and my cover is holding; I'm gonna leave my phone on...have Eric trace the GPS in case I don't get a chance to call again...the area around the safe house is to open for a stake out," Deeks reported, "Gotta go before Frank starts getting suspicious."

"You be careful out there,"

Deeks gave a snort and a chuckle, "Always. Later."

**...ncis la...numb3rs...ncis la...nub3rs...**

A phone call from Walker had the agents from both bureaus meeting back up at the boathouse for an update.

"Here's the number from his burn phone...Cooper made them dispose of their other ones after Martins was killed in the robbery; Deeks is going to leave it on to track the GPS, no cover for a stake out of Cooper's safe house."

"So, we're looking at a forty-eight hour window for the buy," Callen said, "and Deeks had no idea where it was going down."

"Cooper doesn't trust anybody...I'm surprised Deeks managed to get Amal Hamat's name," Walker supplied.

"If we have to wait for Deeks to move and follow him to the buy we won't have time for any tactical support...we'll be setting up blind" Sam commented with a shake of his head.

"Not good if the meet is someplace open, we may not get a position to have eyes on this meet," Colby added, "Your man will have to find a way to get us a signal."

"Deeks is smart...he can think on his feet; he'll let us know something," Kensi said.

With a heavy sigh, Callen agreed, "Kensi's right, all we can do is wait; so, until them we're all on stand-bye."

"I don't like this G, too much can go wrong," Sam said worriedly.

Callen just nodded.

**...ncis la...numb3rs...ncis la...numb3rs...**

Deeks and Frank bound up the front steps of the house in high spirits, discussing how they were going to spend their share of the "pay-off"; but were brought up short by Cooper's angry shouts, and entered the house to see Cooper slam his phone shut and throw it angrily towards he couch.

"Yeah, uh...Cooper; problem?" Deeks asked slowly, exchanging an uncertain look with Frank.

Looking at the two men, face full of rage, "There's not gonna be a fucking pay-off...damn rag heads...who in the hell do they think they are...like I have buyers lined up around the corner for a test tube full of germs..."

"Whoa, back up there...what do you mean no buy; what the hell happened?" Deeks asked carefully.

"Apparently their deal for the delivery system feel through, they can't use the damn vials without the system," Terry ranted, "that's their problem, not mine..."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up here...you saying your buyer has totally pulled out," Deeks questioned slowly.

"You deaf...without the delivery system they won't take the vials..." Terry repeated.

"So if they get their hands on a delivery system, the deal is still on..." Deeks pressed.

"How the hell should know...why you asking stupid shit, the pathogens were hard enough to come by..." Terry shot back angrily.

"We got the vials, why not round out the deal with the delivery system they need," Deeks countered. "LA has military installations..."

"Yeah, we're just gonna waltz right in and pick us up a few rockets and shit...you're a damn idiot; it took months to plan the heist at the college," Terry shot back.

"Damn it Terry, we worked too hard for this to just let it go now...at least find out what they need...it can't hurt to poke around...I might even know who we can get to just pick us up a few of those rockets," Deeks cajoled the man, he had spent too long on this case to let it all slip through his fingers now.

Terry stopped ranting and looked at Deeks carefully, "You're serious..."

"Hell yeah," Deeks replied, "look, I know some guys, ex-military—less than honorable discharge...they kinda work as guns for hire; anyway, I helped them slip out from under some civil charges a few years ago..."

"Mercenaries," Terry questioned, growing thoughtful, "You can trust them?"

"All they're interested in is the pay-off...their services usually go to the highest bidder," Deeks said, "look, it's worth a shot—the worst that happens is they say no or the delivery system isn't available...and we're just back to where we are now..."

Terry thought for a moment, "Fine, set up a meet...if they check out then we'll look tracking down a delivery system...I'll call my contact back..."

Terry snatched up his cell off the couch and headed towards his study while Deeks just smiled and pulled out his cell and dialed ops.

"Ops...Deeks, is that you, are you alright," Eric's voice came over the line, but instead of responding to the tech Deeks began talking.

"Yeah, Stryker, its Deeks, remember when I helped you out a few years back on those drug charges at the gym, well, I gotta little job for you and your merc buddies if you're interested; give me a call back when you get this message."

Deeks snapped his phone closed, hoping that Eric and the rest of the team picked up on his use of Sam's old alias when they first crossed paths on the Zuma murder; and would respond in kind.

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

A shrill whistle from Eric got the attention of all the agents in the bullpen.

"I just got a very strange phone call from Deeks you're gonna want to hear," Eric reported.

After the agents assembled in ops, Eric replayed the 'message' from the detective.

"Stryker...and the gym...he's talking about the alias I used at the MMA gym, when we were both working the same case..." Sam commented. "Why would he bring that up?"

"Something about the plan must have changed...and he said he had a job for Stryker and his merc's...mercenaries," Callen commented. "Give it an hour then call him back...this might be a chance to set up a face to face meet with Deeks..."

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

The wait on both sides was unbearable...the team wondering on the safety of their team mate and the detective wondering if his 'message' got through...

Terry's contact had agreed to the new arrangements if they could be met within the next seventy-two hours which didn't give the Benefactors or the Ops team much time to put a plan into place...

Deeks gave a quiet sigh of relief when his phone rang and the number came up with Sam's alias.

"Hey, Stryker, glad you could call me back...afraid you might be out of the country on a job or something," Deeks said casually.

"You got a job for me," Sam asked.

"Yeah, if you and your team still like the easy money I have a client that needs the special skill set only ex-military special ops can provide," Deeks continued, trying to give Sam as much info for his needed cover story without being too obvious.

"I'm listening," Sam said.

"This job hits a little closer to home and we need some recon first..." Deeks said.

"Go on," Sam prodded, he was hesitant to say too much until he knew exactly what Deeks was expecting of his alias.

"You still got any buddies on Uncle Sam's dime...I have a client that is looking for a dispersal delivery system...if you can find one and deliver it within the next forty-eight hours, you and your team can retire to any tropical island you can buy." Deeks explained.

"Forty-eight hours, are you nuts...providing there is even one in the vicinity, it would take weeks to plan that kind of heist," Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry for the short notice, but it can't be helped...if you could at least find out if the system we need is even available..." Deeks asked.

"Listen, let me ask around...I'll call in the next three hours with an answer," Sam said, his tone conveying an underlying question.

"Yeah, man, that's fine...talk to your team and get back to me...I really hope you can do it...I'd hate to completely lose this payday," Deeks said.

Deeks ended the call and looked over at Terry and Frank, who had been looking at him expectantly. "He's gonna find out if there is a system on any of the bases in the area and get back with me in three hours with an answer."

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Sam ended the call and all the agents looked at one and other in dismay.

"So something happened...the deal went south, now they need a delivery system too," Sam commented.

"And from the sounds of it within forty-eight hours or we lose the window on finding the pathogens and the terrorists," Kensi commented, "then the whole case goes out the window."

"It's easy enough to lie about their being a system at the base, but is Cooper really gonna believe that that kind of heist can be pulled off in less than three days," Callen questioned. "The guy seems too smart for that."

"Maybe he believes what he sees on TV about merc's just swooping in and out like superman," Colby said with a shake of his head.

"Think about it for a minute, they kidnapped a tech to get the security codes for the lab at Cal Sci...maybe Stryker and company can do the same to get access to a military base," Don said. "Would save a lot of planning to actually have an ID and access codes..."

"I can call the commander at the base and tell him of the threat, we can coordinate a 'break-in'...and as I don't imagine Cooper actually knows what a delivery system looks like we should be able to fool him long enough for him to make contact with his overseas buyer, and then move in to make the arrest." Hetty interjected, turning to Eric she ordered, "Mr. Beale, I need some backstopping for Mr. Hanna and Mr. Granger..."

"Whoa, hold up...why does Granger need backstopping?" Don demanded.

"He has past military experience, does he not," Hetty asked, "We have very little time to prepare this op...so, we go with what you have, it will be far easier for Mr. Beale to manipulate information already out there, than to create something from scratch...we have no idea how closely Cooper will check into their backgrounds..."

Don exchanged a look with Colby before agreeing, "Fine...but what do you have in mind for the rest of us?"

"We'll put some of you in place as guards and someone will be playing the unfortunate commander. Cooper does not strike me as the type to leave anything to chance...and we know he doesn't trust anyone, so this has to be as realistic as we can make it; we have no idea if he'll attempt to take part in the kidnapping and the theft," Hetty explained.

"So, who's who?" David asked.

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

**A/N: **so a plan is coming together...and Deeks is no longer alone...now I have to see if I can write a convincing Sam/Colby partnering scene (or two)...and our two lead agents aren't gonna be happy with their assignments...**  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

Interagency Cooperation

/ Chapter 4 /

A/N: man, sometimes stories just take on a life of their own...instead of having just two more agents undercover I managed to work in both teams...hope it doesn't seem to convoluted...just trying to stick close to the kinds of action/undercover you'd get watching the shows... (sometimes I wonder how the script writers keep all these details in order...I'm confusing myself...)

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

The teams of agents could do little in way of actual planning, just throw out vague ideas, until Hetty finished her extensive conversation with the base commander and Eric finished with his backstopping. The case just had too many angles to cover...selling Sam and Colby's covers, the break-in at the base

After forty minutes or so of useless planning, the agents seemed to drift apart into new pairs to continue discussing the case...Don and Callen discussing their teams strengths and weaknesses and worry about what could go wrong on the op, Colby and Sam trades stories back and forth of their time in Afghanistan, looking for some common threads to tie their covers together, and David and Kensi expressed worry over their partners being undercover without them being their personally to back them up.

After another thirty minutes Hetty returned to the Ops center, "The commander thanks us for the heads up to the likelihood of the 'robbery' to his base and is willing to cooperate; Eric, Commander Davis will shortly be sending schematics of several buildings and routes through the base and setting up the crate of 'rockets' to be stolen and is graciously stepping aside as base commander so we can put an agent in his place...so I need you to pull up the commanders files and do a little tinkering to put Agent Sinclair in his place."

Don was not liking how the control of **his** team seemed to be slipping through his fingers and asked pointedly, "First Colby, now David; why does **my agent** need to be undercover as the base commander?"

"Because the buildings have retinal scanners..." Hetty began only to be interrupted by Don.

"So they'll need to the base commander to get them access..." Don finished. "Do I need to remind you of what happened to the last person Cooper kidnapped..."

"We will have eyes on Agent Sinclair at all times and Agent Blye will be his backup, posing as his civilian secretary," Hetty informed them.

The agents took a moment to digest this latest piece of information before Hetty continued, "Eric will be monitoring from ops and will see to it that Agent Sinclair gives our 'mercenaries' access to the building with the delivery system."

Callen and Don exchanged looks as the implications of their agent's undercover assignments sunk in and soon looked to Hetty with less than enthusiastic expressions.

"Hetty, really...guard duty..." Callen complained.

"How else are you going to be able to be right there on the base and near the storage units to let your mercenary buddies into the building...unless you can think of another way to back up your teammates...?" Hetty said with a raised eyebrow and amused tone.

"Hetty, the commander has sent the schematics..." Eric chimed in.

"We have another hour before we can contact Mr. Deeks; I suggest you two," pointing to Sam and Colby, "get your covers worked out while the rest of you familiarize yourselves with the layout of the base."

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA..**

Exactly three hours later the detective's phone rang, "Deeks and company..."

Sam picked up on the hint that the conversation was on 'speaker' and that Cooper was most likely listening.

"I don't know whether you incredibly lucky or incredibly stupid, but I checked into what you're lookin' for and they got a few systems on base that are due to be shipped out next week," Sam said without preamble, "even without your asinine timetable we are cutting things close..."

"So you'll do it," Deeks asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I only have one guy from my team that's available right now...but there's a bigger problem..." Sam said.

"Gee, just one," Deeks shot back, trading a look with Cooper.

"They've installed retinal scanners on some of the storage buildings..."

"And the one we need happens to have one..." Deeks finished with a sigh, asking, "And how do we get around that?"

"Commander Davis is the only one it's keyed to right now..." Sam said.

Deeks looked over at Cooper who was thoughtful for a moment before interjecting, "Not a problem..."

"Who in the hell was that," Sam demanded.

"The guy who's paying you..." Deeks supplied.

"Listen, Stryker, can you and your guy get into the facility or not?" Cooper demanded.

"Yeah, getting' in ain't the problem, it's the retinal scanner..." Sam shot back.

"You leave that problem to me..."

"Really..." Sam shot back suspiciously.

"Really," Cooper said with equal sarcasm. "We've got forty-eight hours to pull this off...I want your plans for getting into the facility in place in the next twelve...Deeks will pick you and your man up in twelve hours to go over the final preparations."

Sam gave a huff over the line, indicating he was not at all happy about the 'plan' but finally acquiesced, "Fine, I expect to hear from you in twelve hours..."

When the conversation was ended Cooper turned to Frank, get on-line, find out about the installation and about this Commander Davis...get me an address or itinerary...we don't have much time to make the commander's acquaintance."

"So, we're handling this problem how," Deeks asked, already guessing where it was leading.

"Why, we're gonna invite the commander to tea..." Cooper shot back acerbically, "what do you think we're gonna do...we don't have time for subtlety..."

"So you're going to...kidnap him..." Deeks asked slowly. "Isn't that risky...I mean, you're talking about grabbing the commander to a major military installation."

Shaking his head in frustration, Terry answered, "How do you think we got the security codes to the lab at the collage...we nabbed on of the tech's that put it in place; didn't take a lot to persuade the nerd to 'help' us out."

Deeks raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Okay...but scarin' the shit out of a computer geek is one thing...you're talking about an army commander..."

"Everyone has a weak spot...we'll find his," Cooper replied.

Deeks just nodded slowly, it was obvious to him that Sam had maneuvered Cooper into this course of action and Deeks couldn't help but wonder why...he just had to trust his team had a plan.

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

After ending the call David said, "Sounds like they took the bait, so I guess 'Commander Davis' should get ready to have company."

"I put the address of one of our old safe houses in the commanders file and a list of his itinerary for the next eight hours..." Eric said, turning from his computer.

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew when they planned on making their move," Don commented, running a hand through his short hair.

"They'll need all the time they can get to convince the commander to 'help' them...no doubt they'll make their move soon," Colby stated, looking over at his partner, "Try not to be too uncooperative..."

"We'll be shadowing them the whole time...if it looks to be getting out of hand, we'll abort the mission, and Deeks will be there as back up," Callen commented, looking first to Hetty for confirmation of that point, then towards Don as way of showing that they weren't taking any unnecessary risks with any of the agents lives. "If it comes to it, we can always bring in Cooper and his crew on the charges already pending and hope they give up their overseas contact to the Amal Hamat terrorist group."

Hetty nodded, "Agent Hanna, Agent Granger...you have a break-in to plan; 'Commander Davis' and Miss Smith need to go work, and you two," pointing to the lead agents, "need to stick to them like glue."

They all nodded and went about their assignments...

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

A/N: yeah, a little slow (and short)...but the next couple chapters will be the teams working together to pull off the robbery and catch the terrorists...I just loved having Hetty mess with Don...he's not used to our little ninja and her take charge attitude...


	5. Chapter 5

Interagency Cooperation

/ Chapter 5 /

The commander shook hands with the agents, "Everything is set up...there are two crates in warehouse six and I have read in four of my men who are going to round out the guard rotation with you around the warehouse.

"We really appreciate the help commander," Callen said, shaking he man's hand.

"Anything we can do to catch a terrorist..." the commander replied, "so what can I do?"

"We're mostly just going to borrow your office and driver today...we just need you to keep a low profile for the next forty-eight hours," Callen explained.

The commander nodded, "I'll be working out of the administrative annex B if you need anything," the commander said, before grabbing his briefcase and departing the office.

Looking around the office, Don asked, "So, we're set?"

"Eric, you got eyes..." Callen said into his earwig.

"Loud and clear...the cameras on Kensi and Agent Sinclair's lapels are a go; I just need everyone to do a sound check," Eric replied.

With that finished, David went to sit behind the commander's desk while Kensi moved to the outer office to the secretary's desk.

"They most likely won't make a move until you leave the base, but in case they've got eyes anywhere we got to make this convincing," Callen said, "Don and I will be just outside the base, we'll have eyes on you as soon as you leave."

Both Kensi and David gave a nod, and Callen and Don left the building.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Don and Callen set up their 'stake out' about a block from the exit their two agents would use to leave the base...it was agreed that the 'kidnapping' would most likely occur en route or shortly after the 'commander' reached his destination.

They sat in silence for a long while, lost in their own thoughts, neither man inclined towards small talk.

"So, this detective Deeks, you work with him long," Don finally asked as a way of breaking the strained silence.

"Yeah he's been with the team for about two and a half years," Callen answered.

"And yet, he's not an agent," Don pressed.

Callen turned to look at Don guardedly, not sure he was likely the direction this conversation was going, "No, he's a detective...works mostly deep cover for the LAPD...why?"

"Just curious how a LAPD cop gets mixed up with a government agency..." Don asked with a shrug.

"If you're trying to ask if I think Deeks is up to the job, then the answer is yes...he's a good cop...a good undercover; he's one of us in everything but name," Callen said pointedly.

"Hey, it's obvious you trust the guy...but I don't know him; the only thing I do know is that he does not have our level of training...I've got two agents in there..."

"And** I've** got Sam and Kensi in there..." Callen interrupted, "Deeks can handle it...remember, he was working this case before the FBI or NCIS ever heard about it. Believe me; he would not be working with NCIS if Hetty didn't think he was capable."

"Yeah, speaking of your Miss Hetty...is she always so...well...does she always just take charge like that...we aren't her agents...yet she just doled out the assignments..."

Now Callen couldn't help but chuckle at Don's obvious discomfort with the diminutive operations manager, "She is the operations manager...so, yeah, she's all about doling out the assignments as she sees fit...and have no doubt that she was probably already on the phone with your boss; knowing our Hetty, they're probably on a first name basis."

Don just gave a deep sigh, causing Callen to say with all seriousness, "Hetty has been in this business a very, very long time...she would never put an agent's...any agent's life in any more danger than is absolutely necessary."

Don just nodded and went back to staring out his window, and wanting to ease the mood, Callen asked casually, "So how did David and Colby come up with 'Mexico' as their distress word; and how would they ever us that in a sentence?"

Don just chuckled and told the story of the distress word's origin and how David had managed to slip it in to a conversation when Colby was being held hostage by Ian.

Callen just raised an eyebrow at the story, before suddenly straightening in his seat, "Here they come."

The base gates opened and the commander's car pulled out into the street, heading in the direction of the safe house.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Back at Ops, Colby, Sam and Eric had worked out the best route through the base where Eric could keep the closest tabs on the agents; and now the two agents were currently going through the weapons room with Hetty.

Hetty handed each man a weapon, "The commander has sent over the files of four men who are going to be rounding out the guard rotation around the building...use caution; they and us will be using live fire."

"Understood...I just wish we could have been in the 'abduction' of the commander..." Colby said worriedly, not having to put voice to his fears about the danger David and Kensi were in; they didn't need reminded of what happened to the last individual that was abducted for information by the Benefactors.

"Remember, Terry Cooper is an extremely careful and paranoid man...he keeps everything close to the vest until he absolutely has to share his Intel. Agent Callen and your boss will keep them in sight at all times and Mr. Deeks will be on scene with Miss Blye and Mr. Sinclair...if it looks like it will get out of hand...they will handle it." Hetty said, adding with some trepidation, "I am actually somewhat surprised that Cooper agreed to even attempting this break in at all without a thorough background check on the two of you."

"He doesn't have the time...he stands to lose out on millions if this deal falls through...he's desperate," Sam surmised.

"Which makes him all the more dangerous," Hetty said.

"We got this Hetty..." Sam said.

Hetty just gave the agents a thin smile and nod, "finalize your plans with Eric and wait for Mr. Deeks call."

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Despite expecting the attack, David and Kensi were still somewhat startled by the sudden impact of the truck when it plowed into them at an intersection.

David peered out the window as two men jumped out of a van that suddenly appeared and whispered, "Its show time..."

The door was yanked open and a gun appeared in their line of sight, "Out now or I put a bullet in you..."

Though the attackers wore masks Kensi easily recognized her partner's voice; and despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help a brief moment of relief at seeing that he was alright; knowing that they now had eyes on him and had his back.

"What's going on...what's the meaning of this...?" David demanded.

"Just get out of the car now..." the other man demanded, reaching in to grab David's arm and haul him out of the car.

"Come on babe, you too; out a' the car," Deeks demanded, as he reached into the car and grabbed Kensi's arm; giving her a wink.

Giving her 'would be' kidnapper a smirk she scooted as far as she could into the seat and yelled, "Don't touch me..."

"Will you hurry up and grab the bitch and let's go," Cooper demanded from his place outside the car, a gun to David's head.

"I got it..." Deeks shot back, climbing into the car after his 'victim', "Come on sweetheart time to go..."

When Deeks yanked his 'victim' towards him, she fell against him with a scream, whispering in his ear, "Eric has eyes on us."

He gave her a subtle nod and pulled her from the car.

"Leave her alone..." David yelled.

"Shut up commander...let's go; we're going for a ride." Cooper said, pushing David towards the van.

David and Kensi were forcefully pushed into the back of the van; Deeks climbing in after them, while Cooper went to the passenger door, Frank had abandoned the truck and was waiting at the wheel.

As the van drove off, Callen and Don exchanged tight looks before Callen put the SUV into gear and pulled out to follow their 'kidnapped' agents.

"Eric," the tone of that single word conveyed a multitude of questions to the tech.

"Went off without a hitch...Kensi managed to give Deeks a heads up and their lapel pins and earwigs are up and running."

Pulling a computer from the backseat and powering it up, Don said, "Alright Eric, we're up...patch us in."

The agent's eyes were glued to the screen as they also went about putting in their earwigs. Popping up on the computer screen was a view of the back of the van...Deeks was sitting on his haunches, a gun draped casually across his lap.

"What is this all about?" David demanded again, looking from one man to another...clearly identifying the detective and the two gang members.

Deeks just smirked.

Her voice full of fear, Kensi looked towards Deeks, "Why are you doing this...please, please, don't hurt us..."

It was Cooper who answered, turning from his seat, "There's no need for anyone to get hurt, sweetheart; just need to have a little chat with the commander here..."

"I have nothing to say to you." David shot back.

Cooper just looked at David then let his eyes come to rest on Kensi, he leered, "We'll see about that."

Playing their parts, the 'commander' moved over to his civilian 'secretary' and put his arm around her to offer comfort, "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

Now it was Deeks turn to smirk "isn't that sweet."

Kensi shot her partner a scathing look that had nothing to do with acting.

Despite the seriousness of the op, Callen couldn't help a small chuckle at seeing Kensi's look, "we better finish this op soon before Kensi decides to kill Deeks...instead of the bad guys."

"They always act like that?"

"Oh, yeah..." Callen replied.

They followed the van until they got to near the outskirt of town, pulling off at a gas station, when Eric informed them, "according to the GPS signal from Deeks earlier call, it's the same safe house he's been holed up in for the last four days...there's no cover."

The two agents watched grimly as the van carrying three of their agents disappeared down the road.

Their eyes now fastened on the computer monitor.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

The 'commander' and his 'secretary' were pulled roughly from the van and hustled into the old farmhouse and pushed roughly onto the couch.

"What is it you want," David demanded again.

"We need you to get us into one of the secured storage buildings..." Cooper replied conversationally.

"You what...I will most certainly not help you break onto my base..." David shot back angrily.

"Well, getting on base really isn't the big concern, commander...got that covered; but your help in that regard would go a long way to keeping you and the lady alive..." Cooper threatened mildly.

"Leave her out of this..." David demanded.

"That is entirely up to you commander," Cooper replied.

"If you don't need my help to get in what is it you do need?" David demanded suspiciously.

"The building I need is protected...I need you to get us in..." Cooper supplied.

"Never..." David shot back defiantly.

In less time than it takes to blink, Cooper rounded on the 'commander'; the first blow splitting his lip, the second cutting a long gash along his cheek bone, "I don't have time for games commander...and I don't have time to play nice...but, I need **you **alive and in one piece...so different forms of persuasion will have to be utilized..."

Cooper turned to Kensi, putting a gun to her temple, "now, your girl Friday here...not so much."

...

_Seeing Kensi flinch away from the gun raised the hackles on Callen and Don as they watched the drama unfold on the computer screen. The two lead agents exchanged angry looks._

"_I know what you're thinking, Mr. Callen...but I am ordering you to keep your position," Hetty's voice sounded over their coms, "trust that Mr. Deeks has a plan..."_

_Don shot Callen a "really?" look, and although Callen himself would like nothing better than to scrub this op and rush in to save all the agents he knew Deeks would always do whatever it took to keep Kensi alive._

"_He won't risk Kensi...he knows we have eyes on this...if he needs help he'll give us a signal," Callen said tightly, his eyes never leaving the screen._

_..._

"You hurt her, and you will definitely not get my help..." David ground out.

"He's right boss," Deeks spoke up suddenly, the gun to his partners head sending a cold rage through him, "you kill her and we got nothing to hold over his head...besides..." he turned to Kensi and David, a leer on his face, "there are worse things than a bullet to the brain..."

"Really..." Cooper questioned.

Deeks moved to stand over the two captives, his back to Cooper, and gave Kensi and David a pointed look, before pulling Kensi from her seated position next to the 'commander'.

Kensi screamed and fought against him while the commander reached up to grab Kensi's other arm, "what are you doing, leave her alone."

Deeks pulled Kensi away from the couch, and shoved the 'commander' away with his other hand, "sit tight commander...**wait** for it..."

"Deeks?" Cooper asked.

"Just give me a minute; I'm sure I can persuade the commander that it would be in everyone's best interest if he cooperated," Deeks explained, dragging a struggling Kensi with him towards a back room.

Cooper realized what Deeks was planning and gave an amused snort, before turning to the 'commander', "smart boy, wish I would a' thought of it...maybe later...if he saves any..."

David just stared at Cooper with a shocked and confused look on his face, he decided to play dumb for the moment...listening on his com to see what the detectives next move would be...he caught the subtle cue from the detective to "wait" for his next move.

...

_In ops and in the van, agents waited for Deeks next move._

_..._

Kensi fought and struggled with Deeks until they made it to the back room, he gave her a shove into the room before saying in an overloud voice, "Come on bitch, andlet's have a little fun..."

Kensi scowled at her partner and gave a frightened yell before slamming the door and rounding on him, "Bitch..."

He backed away from her, hands up in defense, "Hey Fern have to make it convincing..."

She just shook her head while reaching into her pocket; she pulled out a com for Deeks.

"Hi guys," he said when the com was in place.

"You alright Mr. Deeks," Hetty inquired.

"Be a lot better when this is all over..." he replied, asking, "So, what's the plan?"

"First off the 'commander' is actually an FBI agent...Sinclair, we have the base rigged so he can get you through the retinal scanners...Sam and agent Sinclair's partner, Granger will be helping you break into the facility...Callen and agent Epps will be rounding out the guard detail around the building," Hetty said quickly.

"Everyone linked up," Deeks asked.

"Ears and eyes, Deeks..." Callen cut in, "what's your plan?"

"Time to put on a show and give the 'commander' incentive to help us..." Deeks said, asking, "Everybody ready?"

"What's going on in there...what's he doing to her..." David asked frantically, as way of signal.

Kensi stood by the closed door, smirking at Deeks as he mussed his clothes and hair, she screamed frantically, "Stop, please, stop...helps, please, commander Davis...please, stop...no..."

"Come on, you know you love it..." Deeks yelled, watching as Kensi messed up her clothes and hair also.

On cue, they heard David capitulate to the kidnappers demands, "Fine, I'll do it...anything, just...just, please...leave her alone."

Cooper just smirked at the 'commander', before nodding to Frank to get Deeks. "He can have his fun later, we're on a schedule."

Frank banged on the closed door, "Yo, Deeks, commander had a change of heart and Cooper says have your fun later, we got a schedule."

"Fine, I'm coming..." Deeks groused.

The door opened and Deeks had a hand wrapped around Kensi's arm, pushing her out in front of him, "guess we'll have to finish the party later."

Kensi made a show of falling into the commander's comforting arms, "It's alright, they won't hurt you again."

Looking up at Cooper with hate filled eyes, he said, "what do you want me to do?"

...

_In Ops and in the van, agents let out a sigh of relief; Cooper bought the act...once they completed the 'break-in', Cooper would lead them to the pathogens and the terrorists..._

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

A/N: think I can finish this up in one more chapter...maybe two, depending on how complicated the meet up with the mercs/ the'break-in' chapter will be


	6. Chapter 6

**Interagency Cooperation**

Chapter 6

A/N: really hope it's not seeming too convoluted...just remember the team is going through all this to ultimately retrieve deadly pathogens and catch some terrorists...

**Summary:** the teams are now back together (more or less) and the plan goes forward...but there are consequences to an Op that is so quickly put into play, variables that just cannot be controlled...now one agent my pay with their life to save the team(s) and the Op...

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

"Now, see, that wasn't so hard; was it commander," Cooper said.

"You bastard..." David ground out angrily, his arm held 'comfortingly' around his secretary.

Cooper just shrugged his shoulders, looking at his watch then at Deeks, "It's still couple of hours, but go ahead and give your buddies a call; I want them here now...see what they got and what kind of help the commander is gonna be...anything to make this easier."

"Uh, yeah, sure...I'll give 'em a call now..." Deeks said, moving off towards the kitchen to make the call, "Hey, Stryker...Deeks, you and your man ready...Cooper wants to meet up now...yeah sure, no problem; see you in thirty,"

Deeks came back out into the living room, "Gonna pick em up and get them back here within the hour..." looking over at the 'hostages' he gave a leer and a wink, "don't have too much fun while I'm gone..."

Franks and Cooper just chuckled as Deeks went out the door, when he had slid into the seat of his car he said, "I don't like leaving them alone in there..."

"Don't worry, they won't hurt the commander, they need him alive," Hetty interjected.

"Yeah, but they don't need Kensi..." he stated.

A sudden sniffle came over the earwigs and a quiet but determined Kensi said, "Its okay commander, I'm alright...just focus on what you need to do..."

No one commented, knowing that it was a moment between partners...

Deeks face was pulled into a grimace as he pulled his hands down a tired face, and after another moment, gave a tired sigh, "I'll be back as soon as possible...try not to hurt anybody while I'm gone..."

Deeks pulled into the same gas station that Callen and Don had pulled into hours earlier, he noted the van but made no move to leave the car or acknowledge the other agents.

Through the windshield, Callen took in his NCIS liaison officer; noting the tight, exhausted look on the detectives face and reminded himself that while NCIS and the FBI had only been on this case for a few days, Deeks had been undercover for almost two months...and he looked it.

"How ya' holding up Deeks?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine..." Deeks said automatically.

"Sure you are..." Callen shot back as he glanced at the monitor, seeing that, for now, both the agents were being left alone at the house; before turning to look through the windshield to the car that held the detective, "we have eyes on Kensi and David...they're both okay...Cooper's leaving them both alone."

With a long drawn out sigh, Deeks rubbed his hands down his face, "Thanks Callen."

"It'll be over soon..." Callen reminded the agent.

"I know..."

Less than twenty minutes later, Sam and Colby pulled up next to Deeks.

"Hey Sam...got a plan..." Deeks asked without preamble.

"Right here," the man from the passenger seat said, waving rolled up papers.

"Deeks this is Agent Colby Granger, Sinclair's partner; Granger...Marty Deeks..." Sam said as way of introductions.

The two men nodded at one and other.

"Hope you got something good for Cooper, he's getting edgier with it being less than forty-eight hours to his buy with Amal Hamat and he doesn't have all the merchandise secured," Deeks supplied.

"I think this will make him happy...got it all mapped out..." Sam replied.

"Let's go..." Deeks said, pulling out of the parking lot, followed by Sam and Colby.

In the van the two lead agents watched, grim faced, as their agents drove off into the 'lion's den'.

"Have I said lately how much I hate this," Callen grumbled.

In Ops, Hetty gave a brief smile, knowing how much her lead agent hated being on the perimeter of an op, "Not for at least thirty or forty minutes...you and Agent Epps need to get to the base and make sure everything is ready for tonight..."

**..NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Cooper stood watching from the front porch as Deeks pulled in and exited his car, followed by Sam and Colby. As the men got out of their cars, Cooper unobtrusively snapped their photo's then pressed 'send'; pocketing the phone as the men approached the porch.

"Deeks," Cooper acknowledged with a nod, though his eyes never left the two newcomers, "this Stryker...?"

"That'd be me...you Cooper," Sam said, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"That would be me," Cooper responded, his eyes moving to rest on Colby, an odd looked passing over his face, "...this, your man...?"

Nodding towards Colby, he answered, "George Grafton, special -forces...can get you into anything from an enemy bunker to a locked storage facility...and I have a man on base that can get us in and out, no questions asked as long as you got the money."

Suspicious, Cooper held up a hand, "Hold it...you said you only had one man available..."

"Yeah, one man to for the op...this other guy is just a gate keeper...making sure no one questions a van pulling in with you on base..." Sam explained impatiently, "You wanted in...I got you a way in; you didn't exactly give us any margin for error on this..."

Cooper eyed the two men guardedly for a moment before replying coolly, "I didn't agree to that...I'm only going on Deeks word that **you** can be trusted..."

Sam stopped and raised his hand for Colby to stop also, Deeks turned from his place on the stairs, "Hold up man...what's with the attitude...Deeks did us a good turn...we're helping** you** out here; you think you can pull this off without us...fine..."

Turning to Colby, he motioned for him to get back in the car...the best way to sell a cover was to act as though you were ready to walk away from it...

After a brief, but intense moment, Cooper yelled to Sam, "Stop! Fine, if you're half as good as Deeks says we'll get along just fine..."

"Hell, I'm twice as good," Sam boasted, as he walked up the steps past Deeks and into the house.

Once they were all back in the living room Cooper was immediately all business, "Commander Davis, if you would be so kind as to follow these two gentlemen into the dining room...they might have some questions for you..."

Exchanging a quick look with Kensi, David squeezed her shoulder and got up to do as he was instructed.

"Frank, you keep the little lady company, while Deeks and I work out some details..." Cooper directed, motioning for Deeks to follow him back out to the porch.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA**...

"Have a seat commander," Sam directed, while Colby spread the base schematics out on the table.

David sat down quietly, while Sam peered out the swinging door to the living room to see Deeks and Cooper move off. When Sam gave Colby a brief nod, Colby turned to his partner; nodding to his injuries, "You alright partner?"

"Just a few love taps..." David replied, standing to look at the schematics and refocusing his partners attentions, "so how's this going down?"

For the next several minutes Colby and Sam laid out the path through the base and the plans for getting the 'delivery system' off the base.

"Remember, this part of the operation is small fry...the target is the terrorists Cooper plans to sell all this too," Sam reminded the agents. "We're gonna get in and get out..."

The other two men nodded in agreement.

Going to stand near the closed door Sam looked to the two agents with a wink and said, "Thank you commander, you've been most helpful..."

"Go to hell you traitor...I'm only doing this to help Miss Smith..." David replied angrily.

As Colby rolled up the schematics, Sam grabbed David by the arm and pushed him back out the door and towards the couch, "At the end of the day the why doesn't matter...only the end result..."

David just glowered at the two men...

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Deeks followed Cooper out to the front porch, and stood with his hands in his pocket, eying the other man warily. Cooper just leaned casually against the porch railing, looking out over the front lawn.

"Yeah, Terry...so what's up," Deeks finally asked.

"You know, I don't like this...don't like bringing in_ labor_ that I haven't personally checked out...if this goes south on me..." Cooper turned and eyed Deeks, letting the threat hang.

"Hey, Coop, come on man...would I do that to you; hell, would I do that to **me**...if you don't get a payday then I don't get a payday," Deeks cajoled.

"That's why I'm letting it slide..._**for the moment**_; this deal is to important not to move on," Cooper said pointedly.

"Look, I can pull up their rap sheets, get you their discharge papers; conduct unbecoming, drugs, possession, even attempted murder...they're just hired guns lookin' for a payday..." Deeks said.

Cooper looked pointedly at Deeks, and then asked with a casual curiosity, "You being the fine upstanding lawyer that you are...in your legal opinion, where is the biggest chance of this all going south if is the cops were to get wind of this?"

Deeks looked at Cooper in surprise, a little unsettled by the question, "That's a strange question..."

"Really, I see it as covering all my bases; you see, this rush job has got me thinking that maybe since I have a lawyer on the payroll I should be looking to find a cop too," Cooper explained nonchalantly. "You have a problem with that?"

Deeks shook his head emphatically, "Not at all...sounds doable..."

"So, until I can get a cop, how 'bout you answering my question, since you are my lawyer," Cooper asked.

"Ah, well...let's see-if the cops were somehow on to you, they'd definitely want the pathogens back...would know you were looking for a buyer," Deeks mused, giving a non-committal shrug, "they'd probably try to pick up your trail and nab you at the buy."

"But they'd have to have eyes on me somehow..." Cooper pressed.

"Yeah, I guess; but clues don't pop out of thin air," Deeks said, trying to set his 'bosses' mind at ease, "they'd have to have a place to start lookin' first."

Cooper eyed Deeks for a few more minutes, before nodding his head slowly and heading back into the house.

Once back inside, Cooper looked towards his captives then to the two mercenaries, "You get what you needed?"

"Yes sir, we did...the commander was most forthcoming..." Sam said with a smug smile.

"Okay, Frank, lock the commander and the young lady in the back rooms...we got a heist to plan..." Cooper said with a flourish.

Plans finalized, gear checked and secured found the five men sitting around the living room...

"This must be some big score if you're willing to jack a military installation," Sam said casually.

Eying the mercenary guardedly for a moment, Cooper finally responded, "there's a lot riding on the successful outcome of this little mission, yes."

"Pay always this good," Colby interjected.

"As good as the talent deserves..." Cooper replied, eyeing Colby coldly.

Sam and Colby exchanged looks before Sam said, "If this op is successful, keep us on speed dial...I gotta a lot of men to keep in guns and ammo."

"I'll keep that in mind," Cooper answered. "Let's get going."

The 'commander' was put in the car with the two "soldiers"-Sam and Colby; while Deeks, Frank and Cooper; with Kensi in tow to ensure the commander's continued cooperation, followed in the van.

"G, you ready for us...ETA forty minutes," Sam addressed his partner through the com-link.

"The op is a go...forty minutes..." Callen responded.

The front vehicle pulled to a stop at the guard station, one of the _soldiers _stepped out and peered into the car, Sam saying, "Yeah, just me and Grafton, transporting the commander here for a meeting..."

"Yeah, Stryker, we were expecting you..." Callen replied with a smirk.

Sam said casually, "Yeah, the commander here has an urgent debrief, couldn't wait...and the van behind us contains sensitive materials..."

"Aye, Stryker, I'll see to it you're not disturbed and your departure point is clear" Callen acknowledged.

Stepping back into the guard shed, Callen nodded to his fellow guardsman to open the gate.

The two vehicles slowed to a stop about forty yards from the building, eyes scanning the area.

"G, we're here..." Sam said.

"Everything is in position...two guards will make a perimeter sweep; after that, it's your go..." Callen said.

"Copy that..."

Sam flipped open his phone and called Deeks, "according to our Intel, there are four guards posted at the outer perimeter that make sweeps. After the next sweep, we'll move in; we'll have about seventeen minutes..."

Deeks relayed the message to Cooper and Frank, "we'll follow your lead..."

They watched the guards perform the perimeter check and disappear around the building before making their move.

"Frank, stay with the lady...if the commander decides to try to deviate from the plan—kill her," Cooper said.

"Ah, let's not do that...you interrupted my party earlier..." Deeks cajoled.

"Keep it in your pants and focus, Deeks...after this you can buy a whole damn whore house for all I care," Cooper snapped back.

"Fine, but I'm at least gettin' a good bye kiss..." Deeks grumbled, heading for the van.

The men watched Deeks open the back of the van and climb in; Cooper turned towards Sam, "Boy always like that?"

"Even among thieves, lawyers are sleaze bags..." Sam commented with a dry chuckle.

Overloud Deeks said, "hey babe, how 'bout a good luck kiss."

Responding in kind, Kensi yelled back, "Leave me alone you pig..."

Reaching over to grab Kensi, he pulled her close, slipping a .38 into her jacket pocket, whispering, "in case things go south."

A moment later, Deeks reemerged from the van.

"You done," Sam groused.

Deeks smiled, "lock and load..."

"Okay, we got less than twelve minutes to get back out that gate. There are cameras at each corner and at the door...my partner here is gonna escort the commander to the door and get us past the scanner...once inside he's gonna set the camera's on a loop; once that's done we can get in, load the system and drive out," Sam directed, "by the time they discover anything missing, we'll be long gone and they get nothing but a quiet night off the cameras."

The men made their way quietly to the front of the storage warehouse, hiding behind a near-by building.

Cooper pulled out his cell and tapped David on the chest, "All it takes is one phone call...you try anything stupid and she's dead—you got me..."

David just nodded, before being given a push from behind by Colby, "After you commander..."

From the shadows the crew watched Colby and David move to the entrance, watched as the 'commander' submitted to the retinal scan and enter his passcode. A moment later they were through the door...

"How long," Cooper demanded.

"If it goes to plan, about three minutes to loop the camera feeds..." Sam explained.

The team moved on Colby's signal and were all soon in the warehouse.

"So, where is this delivery system," Cooper asked.

Sam and Colby made their way to a corner with three stacked crates; setting his gun aside, Colby popped one of the tops to reveal hardware that resembled RPG's.

"So that's it huh...seems kind of small, for what my client wanted," Cooper commented.

"You asked for a delivery system...I found you a delivery system," Sam snapped back, helping Colby close the lid, "It can be modified to carry whatever your client wants."

Cooper gave a nod, "Okay, you're the expert, load it up."

The crates were loaded and everyone was back in the cars and headed towards the front gate in less than ten minutes. Callen again stopped the vehicle, "Everything okay sir..."

"Fine soldier, materials secured," Sam said, handing a large envelope out the window to Callen.

Fingering briefly through the cash, Callen gave a salute, "pleasure doing business with you..."

Callen waved the two vehicles through, "Hetty it's done...suspects leaving area with their merchandise."

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Once back at the safe house, Cooper lagged behind the others, as he pulled his phone furtively to check a text message...a scowl crossing his features as he watched the others enter the house.

Deeks again 'escorted' the hostages to a back bedroom, while the others made their way to the living room.

"What. A. Rush." Frank exclaimed, as he headed towards the kitchen, "I cannot believe we just waltzed right onto an army base like that...damn, but you guys are good."

"That's what you hired us for," Colby commented, as Frank handed out beers.

"I must say, I am impressed...it went without a hitch, not one misstep...almost like it was meant to be," Cooper commented, eying the two mercenaries pointedly as he took a long pull off his bottle, "So, Stryker, I just have to ask; how exactly do you recruit your..._talent_. I'm really curious by what criteria you give these fellow 'mercenaries' your trust...I mean, really, how trust-worthy can men be that offer their services to the highest bidder-what holds their allegiance?"

"When you serve with someone, when you trust them with your life...a bond forms," Sam said, adding, "our beef is with Uncle Sam, not with each other."

Sam looked at Colby, who just nodded.

"Interesting, you should say that," Cooper asked, pulling his gun and cocking it, "You really trust your men's motives and loyalties...so it wouldn't surprise you to know that this man you trust so much is really an undercover FBI agent?"

To the surprise of all, Cooper raised his gun and pointed it at Colby's head, "Think carefully how you answer that question."

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMBERS...NCIS LA...**

A/N; so did you see that one coming, I really struggled with this chapter, trying to balance out subtle clues and not having the declaration at the end seem to come from left field...so now, Sam and Deeks are going to have to show their loyalty in order for a successful completion of this op...


	7. Chapter 7

INTERAGENCY COOPERATION

/Chapter 7/

_Previously on NCIS LA-_

"_You really trust your men's motives and loyalties...so it wouldn't surprise you to know that this man you trust so much is really an undercover FBI agent?"_

_To the surprise of all, Cooper raised his gun and pointed it at Colby's head, "Think carefully how you answer that question, Mr. Stryker."_

_..._

Everyone stood staring at one and other in momentary shock, only Colby had moved to put his hands up in front of him in a defensive posture.

"Hey man, I don't know what you're talking about..." Colby cajoled, "I got you onto that base, helped you steal the system; if I was an agent would I have done all that?"

"Good question..." Cooper stated.

"Whoa, man, just hold up here," Sam said, holding his hands out and stepping between Cooper and Colby, "You think Grafton is a Fed?"

"Hear me out, Mr. Stryker; I wish to pose the same question to you as I did to Deeks," Cooper said casually, "...in your opinion, with your black ops training, where would be the best place to take down my operation...what would be the most important thing to the authorities?"

Sam looked over at Deeks, then to Colby before answering carefully, somehow knowing the Cooper already knew the answer to the question, "The buy, take out all the parties involved and retrieve all the merchandise...they'd want a shot at the buyers."

Cooper nodded, "Three for three then; and in order to do that the authorities would have to have eyes on me...correct?"

Sam nodded slowly, saying, "Doesn't explain why you have a gun on my man; think he's a Fed?"

"Because, I too have my sources," Cooper said, taking out his phone and tapping the screen before tossing it to Sam.

"What's this," Sam asked.

"Despite Deeks assurances, I had you both checked out...you Mr. Stryker have a very impressive resume, both in and out of the navy; and from what I've read, I must applaud Mr. Deeks skills as an attorney, at getting you out of those charges last year," Cooper said, "however, there were a few discrepancies in your man Grafton's file...or should I say Agent Granger...So, I'll ask you again, just how much do you really know about the men you hire?"

"He came recommended by one of my other men...said they served together; they both got into some trouble in Afghanistan..." Sam said quickly, trying to ally Cooper's suspicions, "...I don't understand this, Grafton...or Granger; whoever he is, had been on a few ops with me...we've never been busted."

"Sounds like you have a mole in your little operation, and now you've brought that problem to my doorstep," Cooper said. "So now, the question is...what then, are you going to do about it."

"First you're gonna tell me why the hell you let the op go forward if you thought the guy was a Fed," Sam accused, trying to buy time to figure out how to save Colby and salvage his and Deeks covers before they all ended up with a bullet to the head; at least Cooper was willing to entertain the idea that neither he nor Deeks had any knowledge of the Fed, "you trying to bring us all down?"

"Unfortunately, my source only just now was able to supply me with the Intel, and the mission was time sensitive...and as I suspected, and you and Deeks confirmed; Granger's mission was obviously to make sure we had the delivery system...lead the Feds to the buy."

"You took a hell of a chance that we wouldn't get busted at the base," Sam growled out.

"How did you know," Deeks asked cautiously, they needed to know where and how the op went south.

"Do none of you watch the news...I knew I recognized him; the agent accused of being a triple agent...lead every law enforcement agency on the west coast on a merry manhunt," Cooper explained with some exasperation, "only it turns out, he was really a triple agent **and a Fed**...apparently, you can't account for every piss ass little town newspaper...really, read for yourself."

Sam flipped through the damning information Cooper's source had managed to pull together...he knew he couldn't deny its legitimacy...now to keep his cover in-tact without getting Colby killed was going to be the next order of business. "Damn it!"

...

_With Kensi and David momentarily out of the picture, the agents in the van and Ops didn't have eyes on the situation, only the audio feed from the coms, and it wasn't sounding promising. _

_Over the earwigs, they all heard Callen ask tightly, "Sam, can you salvage this or do we need to move in?"_

_..._

Colby (and Deeks) knew from Sam's reactions that the evidence on the phone was irrefutable and watched expectantly, ready to follow Sam's lead.

Sam looked up at Cooper, then over at Colby, his face a sudden mask of rage as she charged the agent; slamming him against the wall, "You son of a bitch, I trusted you...Peterson trusted you...so, how much do they know, huh...how much..."

"They know enough, Stryker..." Colby spat out, as he made to fight against Sam's hold. "Even if you kill me, they still have enough on you and** your** little operation; the fact that you hooked up with Cooper was just a bonus..."

"Should be get out of here...what if he's wired," Frank asked worriedly, looking around the room.

Still holding Colby to the wall, Sam looked over at Frank, then to Cooper, "If he was wired, they'd be busting down our door by now to get their man back; no, he has had plenty of opportunities to contact his handler between our ops...no one is coming for him."

"If that's the case, how do we know what we stole was even a delivery system; that it isn't rigged up somehow," Cooper interjected. "We don't know what he's already told his people."

Sam shook his head in disbelief, he needed to strengthen his and Deeks position on this op before they all ended up dead, "it's a delivery system alright, and Frank is right...since you didn't hire us to go to the meet...there is a chance the crates have a tracking device."

"So, go check it out," Cooper ordered, "Frank, go with him."

Sam grabbed Colby away from the wall and whirled him around, twisting his arm up behind his back and shoving him on the couch. "Watch him...and remember, he's **my problem**..."

Cooper just nodded at Sam before the two men left the house; he then sat down in chair opposite the couch and casually rested his gun on his lap

Never taking his eyes off Colby, Cooper addressed Deeks, "I should put a bullet in you for bringing this to my doorstep."

Holding up his hands in defense, Deeks replied angrily, "Hey, I trusted Stryker to know his own people, man; this is so not on me."

"I promise you...this deal goes south and I will put a bullet in you," Cooper threatened.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Frank was growing more agitated by the second, his eyes continually scanning the area as he followed Sam to the van.

Stopping at the van door, Sam held up a hand, "Don't worry man, we've got this covered...no one is going interfere with our op."

...

_At the van, Callen gave a breathy exhale, looking over at Don, "For now we stay put."_

_Though not liking it, Don nodded, although it was his agent that had been made, Sam and Deeks (and by extension, David and Kensi) were in a tenuous situation also; and if the lead agent and the operations manager still had trust that this op could be salvaged he would have to give the NCIS team that faith that they had a plan._

_They all knew, arresting Cooper would not guarantee a safe return of the pathogens...and a major arm of a terrorist cell would go back underground to wreak havoc elsewhere if they didn't attempt to play this op out._

_..._

Frank nodded, while Sam looked around, "Hey find me a crow bar."

While Frank's was occupied, Sam opened the van doors, using the cover to quickly reach up for his earwig, palming it carefully in his hand.

He took the crowbar that Frank offered, "Okay, let's get these opened up."

They pulled the three small crates from the van and laid them out on the ground, Sam prying each one open; he then handed the crowbar back to Frank, and while the man's back was turned he dropped his earwig in one of the crates.

"Okay, look for anything small and round...it could be black or pink in color," Sam directed the other man.

After about ten minutes of searching, Frank held up the earwig, showing it to Sam, "...this what we're looking for?"

Taking it from the other man, Sam nodded, "It's a tracking device..."

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

Back inside the house, Sam showed the device to Deeks and Cooper.

"It's a long range tracking device..." Sam said as way of explanation.

"So why ya' still got it, man...do something with it..." Frank demanded anxiously.

"If we ditch it, they'll know something's up with their boy over there," Sam said with a shake of his head, "we gotta let them still think they've got the upper hand..."

"What do you propose, Mr. Stryker," Cooper said with curiosity.

"We let the Feds chase their own tails on this one..." Sam said smugly. "We wait til morning and dump it...by the time the Feds realize it was a bait and switch, we'll be long gone..."

Cooper nodded slowly, a contemplative look on his face, "I'm impressed, Mr. Stryker...I guess I won't have to kill you after all."

Face hardening into a scowl, Sam snapped, "You could try Cooper...you could try. I'm doing this just as much to save my ass as yours..."

"So it seems we both have loose ends to be dealt with..." Cooper said, as he chambered a round in his 9 mm. "No time like the present."

At seeing his boss draw his weapon, Frank did the same, but Deeks pushed it away, "Hey, wait a minute...what about my party..."

Cooper rolled his eyes in exasperation, "go buy a whore..."

"But I want that one," Deeks shot back, thumbing back towards the bedroom where the 'hostages' were being kept.

...

"_Whore, really...I don't know who to shoot first, Cooper or you, Deeks." Kensi hissed._

_Despite the seriousness of the operation, the other agents chuckled._

...

"Don't be too hasty to eliminate a potential bargaining chip," Sam interjected thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about," Cooper demanded impatiently.

"I'm just saying, don't take out your pawns before you have too," Sam supplied, "they are a great form of incentive...and it this does manage to go south, we'll need a bargaining chip."

"Isn't that a little risky, keepin' him around," Frank asked.

"No riskier than killing him," Sam said with a shrug, adding, "I'm not saying **not** to kill him...I'm saying make sure his usefulness is ended first. If the meet goes down without a hitch, then we cap him; but if the Feds do manage to catch our tail, we'll need a little protection. The commander and the girl are also high value hostages."

Cooper stood contemplatively for a moment, before uncocking his gun, "It's almost scary how good you are at your job, Mr. Stryker."

Sam just smirked, "Your tax dollars at work, Cooper. Uncle Sam trained me to get a job done by any means necessary; unfortunately there isn't a big job market for those types of skills in the civilian theatre."

Cooper just nodded. "Very well, we'll take your advice then."

...

_All the agent's gave sighs of relief at Cooper's acquiescence to Sam's advice; for now, all the agents were safe._

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

A/N; so, I think one more chapter will finally end the op...there is still some pain and whumping to dole out...stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Interagency Cooperation**

/Chapter 8/

...damn, I really had thought this was going to be the last chapter...but the muse keeps taking the story in a different direction than I intended. I think it will be wrapped in in Ch. 9.

...I'll try to put in the requested 'whumping"—but I prefer the emotional kind to the physical kind...so we'll see where the muse leads me.

...this chapter would have been a whole lot easier to write in a script format rather than a story one, so I hope I'm not confusing anyone...**remember,** all the agents are wired up to each other and Ops via the earwigs and can hear what is going on in each area of the operation...and Kensi and David are also wired with mini-cameras... (though not particularly useful at the moment, seeing as how they're locked in a bedroom)

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

**Previously—**

"**No riskier than killing him," Sam said with a shrug, adding, "I'm not saying not to kill him...I'm saying make sure his usefulness is ended first. If the meet goes down without a hitch, then we cap him; but if the Feds do manage to catch our tail, we'll need a little protection. The commander and the girl are also high value hostages."**

**Cooper just nodded. "Very well, we'll take your advice then."**

**Sam just nodded his head in agreement...**

**...**

_In the back bedroom, Kensi and David breathed a sigh of relief as Sam talked his way back into Cooper's good graces and for the moment saved the Op __**and **__saved Colby from getting a bullet to the head._

_Kensi gave David's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Sam has Colby's back..."_

_David just gave a slight nod, his face a grim mask. "I know, I just hate sitting here...doing nothing...with us in here, no one has eyes on what's going on out there..."_

"_We've still got audio," Don interjected. "I swear to you David, it won't happen again...we have his back on this..."_

_In Ops, Eric and Nell gave Hetty the same confused look that Callen was currently directing towards Don._

"_We don't abandon our people, Agent Epps..." Hetty said, "We won't sacrifice Mr. Granger for this Op..."_

_Don gave up being surprised by the knowledge (and contacts) Hetty seemed to always have at the tip of her fingers, and just knew that she was aware of what he and David were referring. Letting out a heavy sigh, he said quietly, "Thanks Hetty."__******_

"_And, no Mr. Callen, this is not the time..." Hetty added._

_Callen just looked to Don and nodded, making a mental note to try to drag the story out to Hetty later._

_..._

"**However**, we're twelve hours before the meet; I don't like the idea of keeping tabs on three hostages for that long...it's too dangerous... "Cooper said, waving a hand in Colby's direction and adding, "Especially, this one..."

"Oh, he's **n**_**o**_**t** gonna give us any problems," Sam replied.

"How can you be so sure...he's a Fed, **and** he has the same military background as you...you really think he won't try something?" Cooper asked with both curiosity and suspicion.

"That's exactly the point, same training; puts me right inside his head..." Sam answered Cooper, though his eyes were on Colby. "But his priorities have shifted...he now has two civilians to consider."

Cooper was thoughtful for a few moments, "But knowing the repercussions of failing to retrieve the pathogens; what then would** your** mission focus be, Mr. Stryker...save a few hostages or do whatever it took to finish your mission, thus saving hundreds of thousands of people? And as with the Fed, the commander knew the risks when he put on a military uniform."

...

_In the van, Callen looked over to Don, his face showing surprise and trepidation..._

"_What," Don asked._

"_Hetty, did LAPD run a check on Terry Cooper...what do we know about this guy," Callen asked._

"_Callen, LAPD just ran the usual check for aliases and priors-why," Eric interjected._

"_Dig deeper Eric. This guy is too good, seems to know an awful lot about how a military op is run...he's countering every move Sam makes," Callen said tightly._

_..._

"What are you suggesting, Cooper," Sam asked pointedly.

"You said yourself, Granger isn't wired, so his mission was to infiltrate and report...so, his people are waiting from a distance; they're going to be relying on the tracking device, not their agent..." Cooper explained, "...and while I agree with your strategy to not prematurely discard any potential resource; if we lead them away from the meet we really don't need all three hostages."

"Meaning..." Sam asked tensely.

"Meaning we can take care of several problems at once..."

The next several seconds played out in a burst of flurried activity and shock, as Cooper fluidly raised his weapon and fired at Colby, who in turn managed to dodge a killing hit but not the bullet itself.

...

"_What the hell was that...?" Don yelled, "someone give me a report..." looking to Callen, he demanded, "that's it, it's over, get us in there..."_

"_Sam," Callen asked tightly, that one word filled with a plethora of questions; while his hand unconsciously went for the ignition._

_..._

Colby had barely hit the ground when Sam was quickly kneeling at the downed agent, turning him over and assessing the damage. He gave an internal sigh of relief; Colby wasn't dead, but he was injured, and bleeding profusely...the bullet tearing through his shoulder."

Deeks and Frank had both pulled their weapons but were unsure who to point them at...

"Stand down...**everyone, **just stand down..." Sam yelled, both to the people in the room and to the agents. He then turned to Cooper and spat out angrily, "What the hell was that...?"

"I'm just manipulating my resources to better serve my needs..." Cooper said.

"By shooting him..." Sam exclaimed angrily, as he tried to stop the bleeding, "kind of hard to negotiate with a dead hostage. When they find out their agents dead they'll stop at nothing to take you down...and hopefully kill you in the process..."

"I see no need to 'negotiate' if the Feds never find us to begin with," Cooper replied, watching Sam's efforts to aid the agent, "we were planning on disposing of the hostages anyway...why then are you suddenly so intent on keeping this one alive?"

...

"_Sam, Cooper is ex-CIA, sealed files; wouldn't have popped up on an LAPD check...he went off the radar about four years ago when an Op he was running went south...his whole team was caught in an explosion...they just assumed he died with the team..." _

"_What was the mission?" Callen demanded._

"_His team was tracking black market shipments of weapons..."_

"_You think he was dirty..." Kensi interjected._

"_Could explain why he fell off the radar...didn't report in after the explosion," Callen commented, "And it explains why he has always been one step ahead of us. Sam, he's not just cleaning up...he's testing you..."_

_..._

"I already told you, he's no good to us dead," Sam ground out.

"He's not dead, yet...just easier to handle now," Cooper said, "and he still has a use..."

"Really," Sam shot back skeptically.

"It comes down to this...we need to keep the Feds attention elsewhere while the buy goes down; and we need to tie up all our loose ends so they can't pick up out trail..." Cooper explained.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know..." Sam grumbled.

"The oldest game in the book, but none-the-less still very effective—'Bait & Switch', gentlemen; 'bait and switch'" Cooper explained smugly. "We get the feds off our tail and take care of our loose ends at the same time."

Eyeing Cooper with open skepticism, Sam said, "I'm listening."

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

...sorry, it was such a short chapter, but like I said, this story has taken a completely different direction than I had intended...it went from being a Deeks centered piece to showcasing Sam's (and Colby's) skills...

******Refers to the Trust Metric/Triple agent story arc in Numbers (season 4) where Colby is arrested (by Don) for being a triple agent...Colby later escaped custody to meet up with his 'contacts' who then try to kill him...he actually _dies _for a few minutes before they get him back...


	9. Chapter 9

**Interagency Cooperation**

/Chapter 9/

A/N: How far are agents willing to go to complete an Op...when does the mission outweigh the cost... more team bonding/interactions...

_**Previously-**_

"_It comes down to this...we need to keep the Feds attention elsewhere while the buy goes down; and we need to tie up all our loose ends so they can't pick up out trail..." Cooper explained._

"_Yeah, tell me something I don't already know..." Sam grumbled._

"_The oldest game in the book, but none-the-less still very effective—'Bait & Switch', gentlemen; 'bait and switch'" Cooper explained smugly. "We get the feds off our tail and take care of our loose ends at the same time."_

_Eyeing Cooper with open skepticism, Sam said, "I'm listening."_

_..._

"The Feds think they are going to track their agent and weapons to a buy...we will simply redirect their focus."

"How you plannin' on doing that," Sam asked.

"We'll go in one direction...the tracking device will go in another...by the time the Feds catch up to the device we'll be long gone," Cooper explained.

"Good plan...but who's gonna be dumb enough to be the decoy," Sam argued.

"Not us...there's a convenience store out the road, it gets early morning traffic towards town...we simply drop the tracker and let some office drone lead the Feds on a merry little chase," Cooper said, "Almost poetic in its simplicity."

"Doesn't explain why you shot this guy," Sam said as he looked down at Colby.

"The Fed is in no condition to try anything and an injured man keeps the commander from trying any eleventh hour heroics," Cooper stated.

"Well he needs to stay alive long enough for that to happen," Sam countered, "Deeks, need to get the bleeding under control and the wound packed, get me some towels and whatever passes as a first aid kit in this place."

Deeks looked towards Cooper who nodded his consent.

While Deeks went in search of the requested items; Sam hoisted the injured man up, throwing Colby's good arm over his shoulder, and then wrapping his arm around Colby's waist.

Knowing they had to continue the charade to ensure Sam and Deeks covers stayed in-tact, David demanded, "What the hell is going on out there...I helped you get what you wanted...I demand that you let us go..."

"Not really in a position to be making demands there commander," Deeks said as he walked in the room behind Sam and laid out the requested items on the dresser.

All he wanted to do was rush to his partners side, but doing so would only arouse suspicion so he continued with the charade, "So, what, no honor among thieves...doesn't exactly garner your men's trust when you shoot them."

"Turns out he ain't one of mine...he's one of yours, commander," Sam growled out, "He's a Fed."

"A Fed...you shot an agent?" the commander said in surprise, relieved for the excuse to move towards the man on the bed, "He dies, there won't be any place you can hide..."

"Have to find us first, commander..." Sam retorted.

"Listen, just let us go...let me get this man some help...we won't come after you..." the commander begged.

"If only that were true commander..." a voice from the hall way said.

They all turned to see Cooper standing in the doorway, "Once they discover you missing, discover the theft; once the Feds loose eyes on their boy here..." Cooper just shook his head, "...so I'm sorry to say you will be our guests for a little while longer."

"But then...you'll let us go, right," Kensi asked timidly.

Cooper gave an amused snort and again nodded, "Sure, sweet cheeks, when we know we're in the clear, you'll be free to go."

The man in the doorway, indicated with a wave of his head that Sam and Deeks were to accompany him back into the front room, "I'm sure the commander can see to the Fed for now."

Deeks immediately moved off to follow Cooper while Sam stayed next to the bed, looking down at Colby, then to David, "Do what you can commander..."

...

"_David report," Don demanded, when he saw the door close behind Sam._

"_It's a high, through and through shoulder wound...he's lost a lot of blood, but it's almost under control...infection is gonna set in soon though," David reported as he rolled Colby slightly to see the exit wound, "We can't wait twelve hours to get him out of here..."_

"_I'm fine," Colby said breathily._

"_You and I have very different definitions of the concept, there partner," David snapped back, applying more pressure to the top of the wound, causing Colby to wince in pain._

"_Had worse... I'll live," Colby shot back, voice tight trying to ride out the pain he continued, "Look, we're to close...a few more hours and this case will be tied up...don't pull us out now..."_

"_Colby, if the bleeding doesn't kill you the infection could..." David pleaded, "Don..."_

_In the van, Don ran his hands through his hair as he stared at his injured agent on the screen...so much at stake..._

_They could easily take Cooper down with what they had- the theft at the college and the death of the security guard, and the break in at the base; maybe even the computer tech's murder...but it was the pathogens that they needed eyes on. Cooper hadn't informed Deeks or Frank of the whereabouts of the pathogens...and he was pretty sure, being CIA that interrogation wouldn't get them far. Having three vials of weapons grade pathogens unsecured in his city was not an acceptable outcome of this mission...if they were accidently found by some unsuspecting person, the results could be disastrous._

"_Cooper...he won't break will he?" Don finally asked._

"_CIA, advanced counter interrogation techniques...he knows he won't get a deal, even if he gives up the location...the death of his team is enough to get him the death penalty for treason," Callen supplied._

"_Agent Epps...it's your man in there..." Hetty said._

"_I can do it Don...I can make it a few more hours...please..." Colby pleaded._

"_Damn it Granger...you don't have anything to prove alright," David hissed out angrily._

_Hoping the other agent could somehow give him an answer, Don asked, "Sam, you and Granger...you have the same training...I'm asking you as a soldier and as an agent—can we let the mission stand."_

_They waited several beats, hoping Sam could answer, "Yeah, yeah get me another beer. If you don't ease up after a few hours, you won't be in any shape for the meet..."_

_Don turned towards Callen for confirmation of Sam's answer, "A few hours are fine, but if it gets worse...we shouldn't wait."_

_Letting out another heavy breath, Don said, "Okay, a compromise...you get the bleeding under control and keep his temp below 101 and it's a go...Colb, you get any worse and I don't care...we're coming in...and We take Cooper down with what we've got...pray he's willing to give up the pathogens if we can get the death penalty off the table."_

_Several beats later, Hetty said, "Agreed."_

_Colby breathed a sigh of relief, while David just scowled, shaking his head and grumbling angrily, "damn super soldier, thinks a gunshot wound is nothing..."_

_Colby just smiled weakly at his partner, then looked to Kensi; who had moved to crouch next to him, "Let's see about keeping your end of the bargain Granger."_

**NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

**A/N: one more chapter and it's done...give me a couple of days and I should have it posted. Thanx for reading !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Interagency Cooperation**

/Chapter 10/

A/N: yes, this is it...final chapter...and I'm sorry, I've had terrible writers block, so the wrap up probably sucks—it's typical TV...this story absolutely did not go in the direction I originally intended...and quite frankly...I quit! Now I'm gonna focus on a few other stories...

...

The hours crawled by like years for all the agents...

...In the rest of the house the four men took turns dozing...

...In the van the agents took two hour shifts in an attempt to rest...

...In Ops, Hetty too made the tech's take short breaks to refresh and rest...

...David had demanded and gotten some analgesics to try to take the edge off the pain and peroxide to help clean the wound and forestall infection. David and Kensi also took turns soaking towels in cold water and laying them over Colby in an attempt to keep his fever down.

"_How ya' holding up partner," David asked._

"_...'m f'ne..." Colby answered tiredly._

"_Agent Sinclair how is he," Hetty asked quietly._

"_Wound's stopped bleeding...but, it's starting to look inflamed," David reported, popping the thermometer in his partners ear, "...fever is steady at 100.4"_

"_Its three hours until Cooper meets with his buyer..." Hetty said._

_Giving a tired sigh, and running his hands down his face, David replied to the unspoken question, "We've gone this long...not gonna let everything Colby's been through be in vain; he wants these guys taken down...that's what we're gonna do..."_

_Cracking open heavy lids, Colby gave a lopsided grin, "thanks partner."_

_..._

Before dawn, Cooper roused the sleeping men, "get up...Stryker—go make sure the merchandise is secure in the van...Deeks, you and Frank go get our guests up and in the SUV..."

Once everything and everyone was loaded, Cooper directed, "Stryker, you and Frank take the van; Deeks, you drive our guests in the SUV..."

"What about you..." Sam asked suspiciously.

"I have a stop to make, and Feds to throw off the trail...I'll meet you at the docks...pier 37...in about an hour." Cooper said.

...

"_We've got a location..." Callen stated, putting the van in gear. "Tactical will be in place when you arrive."_

...

They gave nods of understanding, before going to their respective vehicles to carry out their assignments.

Cooper pulled out first followed by Deeks, and then the van...down the road, Cooper pulled into the convenience story while the SUV and the van continued towards town...and the buy.

...

"Okay, there is a small hospital about six blocks from the pier; I'm gonna hang back try to get caught at the light and get lost in traffic...I should be able to drop Colby off at the hospital and still be back with you before Frank gets suspicious," Deeks reported.

"_That's risky, if Cooper gets to the meet and you're not there..." Hetty said._

"Hey, he's got to drop the tracker then go pick up the pathogens where ever he has them stashed...the only one we have to worry about is Frank," Deeks countered, looking in the rear view mirror at the semi-conscious agent, "He's held on long enough, he needs that hospital..."

"Precede, Mr. Deeks..." Hetty interjected. "We'll call and inform them of your arrival."

The early morning rush hour traffic was just starting when they hit town and soon, Deeks was several cars behind the van.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror, and gave a chuckle, "He drives like an old lady...that's the second light he's got caught at..."

Looking back at the SUV, Frank snorted, "Not like he don't know where we're goin'...he'll catch up."

Sam just nodded.

When the van was two lights ahead, Deeks made the turn to the hospital...and as promised, medical personnel were waiting outside the ER doors with a gurney.

David jumped out of the back and began giving the doctors the run- down of Colby's injuries while they moved him from the car to the gurney.

When David jumped back in the SUV, Kensi protested, "David, you should stay with your partner...we've got this covered."

"Deeks shows up without us in the backseat, Cooper will know some things up," David said. "It will be over soon, it's in the doctor's hands now...I can't just sit around and wait..."

Deeks just nodded his understanding and peeled out of the lot, "If I take the side streets, I should be able to catch back up with the van right before it hits the pier."

The light traffic on the side streets soon had them pulling in a right behind the van. Ten minutes later, they were parked, side by side at the pier.

"So how long before Cooper gets here," Sam demanded, when he Frank and Deeks meet up at the back of the van.

...

"_Sam, tactical is in place and we have eyes on you...take down on your mark..." Callen said._

_..._

Sam turned in a circle, surveying the area, giving several nods to let Callen know he understood.

"You sure you should leave them alone like that," Frank asked, waving towards the SUV.

"Where they gonna go, we're right here, they get out of the car, we shoot 'em," Deeks said with a shrug, "besides, that army code of theirs...the commander is not about to leave a soldier behind."

"Anyone know who we're meeting with...it they show up before Cooper does..." Sam trailed off.

"Nah, Coop always gives himself leeway...he'll be here in plenty of time, don't sweat it..." Frank replied, leaning casually against the side of the van.

After several tense minutes, Sam finally said, "I'm gonna walk the perimeter...don't like this location...to many places to hide, to many blind spots..."

Frank just shrugged, "whatever man...just don't go far, Cooper will freak if we're not all here waiting on him; and you don't want to know what Cooper does if he feels he's not in control..."

"Yeah, copy that...I'll stay in sight," Sam said, moving off.

Once out of ear shot Sam asked, "Anyone got eyes on Cooper or the buyers?"

_It was Eric who replied, "So far nothing...wait...just got eyes on Cooper's car; he pulled into the west gate...should be on your location in less than five minutes."_

"Roger that," Sam replied, sauntering back to the group, he gave a subtle nod towards Deeks.

Cooper pulled up beside the van and got out of this car, a small box in his hands.

"So that they rest of your merchandise," Sam asked, nodding towards the box.

Cooper ignored Sam and opened the back of the van and laid the box near the crates; he then turned towards the three men, "The buyers should be here in less than thirty...Frank, move the SUV and our guests out of sight; these guys aren't going to want any spectators."

"Yeah, sure Coop," Frank replied, going to the SUV.

Sam and Deeks exchanged grim looks, when Frank opened the door he'd see Colby missing and alert Cooper...

"Hey, hey, let me do that Coop...I never got to finish my party earlier," Deeks interjected quickly as he stepped between Frank and the driver's door.

"We don't have time for your dalliances, Deeks..." Cooper shot back.

"Both of you move...I'll secure the prisoners..." Sam cut in, pushing both men out of the way and climbing into the SUV before anyone could protest further.

Cooper nodded, instructing Sam, "Just hide the car a few containers over...make sure they're not going anywhere..."

"I know how to do my job," Sam shot back.

...

_Parking the SUV out of sight, Sam turned to Kensi and David, "He just played it in our favor...you're both back in the game; you both got a piece?"_

_Kensi pulled out the .38 Deeks had given her earlier, while David lifted his pant leg to reveal his back-up weapon; Sam nodded, "The windows are tinted enough, Cooper or Frank would have to get right up on the car to see it was empty...so you two can take up position with Callen and the tac squad."_

_As Sam headed back towards the meet, Kensi and David melted into the maze of shipping containers to take their place with the assault team._

_..._

"Everything is secure," Sam reported as he jogged up to the van.

"Good, now I suggest you two," pointing to Deeks and Frank, "find cover positions; like I said, these guys don't like a lot of company—but they will expect muscle," Cooper nodded towards Sam.

The two men drew their weapons and moved off in opposite directions to find cover.

"These guys must not be some run of the mill buyers..." Sam commented.

"These guys make the mob look like choir boys...and for continued good business **and** good health...you play by their rules and keep them happy," Cooper replied, nodding towards a car and a van approaching, "...and here they are, let's get this over as quickly as possible."

Sam just nodded, as he moved to stand near the van doors.

Cooper took several steps towards the now stopped vehicles and waited while three men exited the car.

"Mr. Cooper..." a man of obvious middle-eastern descent addressed the two men somewhat skeptically, "you have actually procured the entire order?"

"Yes, the entire order..." Cooper said evenly, "... the extra Intel and logistics required cost me a pretty penny, I might add."

"You're being paid quite well for your work...your 'expenses' are not our concern," the man replied. "So, where is the merchandise?"

"Stryker, open it up," Cooper demanded.

Sam nodded and opened the van doors to reveal the crates, handing the smaller box to Cooper who in turn handed it to the buyer. He then turned back to the crates and pried off one of the lids to reveal what was inside.

The two other men moved forward to inspect what was in the crate, one turning to nod at his boss; before closing the lid and beginning the task of loading it to the other van.

"Satisfied," Cooper said impatiently, adding expectantly, "You have your merchandise..."

"Certainly," the man replied, waving towards the car. Another man exited the car carrying a briefcase, and handed it off to his boss.

"You'll find that it is all there..." the man said smugly.

Having moved off to set the case on the trunk of his car, Cooper looked up from the money, "Our business is concluded then..."

"Uh, not quite..." Sam said with a shake of his head. "You're all under arrest."

On the signal, the tactical team poured out of hiding, sending everyone in the open diving for cover and pulling their weapons.

Sam skirted to the side of the van for cover as the 'terrorists' began shooting...losing sight of Cooper, who had slammed the briefcase shut, and quickly ducked behind a container.

"_Cooper's rabbiting towards the SUV..." Sam said._

As the gunfight raged on the pier, Cooper made his way through the maze of containers to the SUV...he had his money and if the Feds managed to take down Amal Hamat; he would still need the hostages.

He huffed in relief when he saw the SUV and rushed over and pulled open the door, falling back against the rear door, startled, when he was met with a gun to his face.

"Hi, ya Coop. Goin' somewhere," a grinning Deeks said, as he slid from the driver's seat, his gun never wavering from his suspect, "...'cause it looks like your trying to skip out of the party...and after all the trouble we went through to surprise you."

In the distance the gunfire was lessening and voices could be heard shouting orders.

Cooper cocked his head for a moment in confusion, the meaning of Deeks words slowing registering, "You? You're a Fed...?"

"What, why would that be surprising..." Deeks said in exasperation, "but really, just a lowly LAPD cop..."

"...and Stryker," Cooper asked.

"Well, he is a Fed...well, a type of Fed, anyway...he's not FBI like Granger; who, by the way is safely tucked away at the hospital..." Deeks replied off-handedly.

Cooper turned and yanked the back door opened, "All of them?"

Deeks just nodded, "Yep, all agents...I play in the big boy sandbox..."

"You set me up..." Cooper's voice was tight and angry.

"Yeah, it's my day job..." Deeks said, his tone turning hard, "time to join the rest of the party...step away from the car."

"_Deeks where are you...we've got everyone accounted for except Cooper," Sam asked._

"Cooper tried to make a run for it; caught up to him at the SUV..." Deeks answered as he made a move to shut the car door between himself and Cooper.

Taking the small distraction as his chance, the ex-CIA agent simultaneously drew his weapon and swung the metal case in the direction of Deeks head. The detective stumbled away from the swing but the case still manage a glancing blow to the side of Deeks head.

In the sudden attack, Deeks gun discharged wide, alerting the other agents.

"_Deeks? Deeks..." Kensi yelled over the com._

Before Deeks could regain his balance, Cooper gave the detective another forceful shove, sending him to crashing to the ground; then Cooper yanked open the driver's side door.

Deeks scrambled on hands and knees and grabbed Cooper's lower legs under the open door, giving a sharp yank; pulling Cooper off his feet: in return Cooper kicked out with both of his feet, knocking Deeks back several feet to land hard on his back, knocking the breath from him and bouncing his head off the pavement.

Deeks lay momentarily stunned by the force of the fall, while Cooper grabbed up the case and scrambled back to his feet. He had just thrown the case into the car when several overlapping voices halted his actions.

"Federal agents..."

"FBI...freeze..."

Cooper gave a frustrated sigh, his head dropping to his chest, his weight resting on his arms as he leaned into the driver's seat.

"Put your hands where we can see them..."

Cooper slowly made to comply, but as he turned from the car, his hands came up to reveal a gun, that he immediately leveled towards the downed detective.

"Can you take me out before I put a bullet in **another **one of your agents," Cooper asked as he turned slightly from the SUV to face the several agents, while his weapon remained pointed at Deeks.

"You shoot him, we shoot you," Callen ground out.

"It's over Cooper, put down the gun," Sam ordered.

"Not quite...you want your boy to stay in one piece you let me get in the car and leave," Cooper directed the agents.

"Can't let you do that..." Callen replied.

Suddenly everyone was distracted by a sudden yell..."Hey Cooper..."; having raised up on one elbow, Deeks half lay, half sat, as he fired off two rounds through the car window, dropping the ex-CIA agent.

Kensi and David headed towards Deeks, who had dropped back down to a prone position, bringing a hand to his aching head; as Callen and Sam rushed up to secure Cooper.

"Deeks, you alright," Kensi asked as he dropped down to her partners side, "you're bleeding..."

...

Deeks sat at his desk, his head resting in his hand, his pencil tapping restlessly.

Kensi looked up at her partner, eyeing him with an impatient frown, "Deeks...stop...that; you've spent the last hour on the same report."

"I'm injured...you can't expect me to do paperwork..." the detective pouted.

"How much longer you gonna try to milk it for," Sam asked as he sat back in his seat, "maybe the doc needs reconsider your return to duty if you're that bad off..."

"What...no, I'm fine..." Deeks exclaimed.

"Then I expect that report...and all of these," Hetty said as she appeared in the bullpen, and waved her hand over Deeks in box, "to be completed by the end of the day."

The other agents chuckled lightly as Deeks just sat back in his seat and gave a pout, "You wound me Hetty."

Ignoring her detective's theatrics, Hetty informed the team, "Now, we have some visitors..."

"Hey, Granger, you're looking a lot better than last time we saw you," Sam said, getting up from his chair and going to shake Colby's hand.

"How you feeling, man," Deeks asked, getting up hands also.

"Much better now that I've been sprung," Colby said.

"Gotta keep the arm in a sling for another week and anther week of desk duty, but doc says he's going to be back to a hundred percent in no time," David said.

"Hey," Deeks said, waving his hand around the files piled across the agents desks.

"Hasn't the man suffered enough," Sam said with a laugh.

Hetty stepped back and watched as the younger generation of agents traded friendly barbs and jokes back and forth, content in moment that they mission was complete and everyone came back alive...until the next case put these dedicated young people between innocent bystanders and those that wished to wreak havoc for the sake of greed or country.

**...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...NUMB3RS...NCIS LA...**

**A/N #1**: sorry if the ending sucks...I have literally rewritten it four times...but every idea I had was leading to an additional chapter that was out in left field and not related to the story...so I just gave it a typical TV ending...

Epilogues not used...

...an ER/ICU scene with theteams (deleted)

...Hetty having a heart to heart scene with Colby in the hospital (kinda like her scene with Deeks in 'Personal' (deleted)

...A Deeks/Granger hospital scene where they both blame themselves for the Op nearly being blown (bringing up that Deeks feels like the weak link in the team because of what happened in "Personal" & Colby's whole "spy" fiasco)—THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY ABOUT HALF WRITTEN, But is really out in left field...and really wasn't a good way to end the story...I can still finish it, and post it if anyone is interested.

**A/N #2**: I know that probably wasn't the Deeks whump you wanted but I prefer to write Deeks as a competent and skillful cop because they so often portray him as bungling and inept—which ticks me off.


End file.
